


The Parent Trap

by Lady_Blackhawk



Series: Fun in Alternate Universe [2]
Category: Marvel, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by The Parent Trap (1998)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackhawk/pseuds/Lady_Blackhawk
Summary: Pretty self-explanatory. But on a random day at camp, a young man from Israel named Billy Lehnsherr meets his nearly identical twin, Tommy Van Dyne. As it turns out they're actually twins, separated as babies and reunited at a summer camp. They decide to switch places, so Tommy can meet the Mom he's been dreaming about and Billy can meet the Dad he vaguely knew he had. Hijinks ensue. Especially when Billy meets his brother's really cute best friend, Teddy, or how about the trouble they'll get into for playing matchmaker?The Parent Trap AU with the twins that people actually did ask for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First, two chapters posted now, next chapters will follow on a weekly basis, likely posting on Sundays.

Chapter Camp

Camp Walawala-Lookalike

A limo pulled up in front of the main hall of the camp and two people got out. One was a tall broad-shouldered European with white hair and a young boy with dark hair and a gloomy look on his face.

“Do I have to?” whined Billy for the umpteenth time, with the slightest hint of an accent.

“I’m afraid so, it was your mother’s wish that you attend camp in America. She believes it will be a good cultural experience for you.”

“Clearly, Uncle Pietro, you disagree.”

“My opinion was not requested; I was not consulted. I am merely here to accompany you to make sure you arrived safely.” He pulled out his phone and took a picture of his nephew, “I can tell my dear sister that her request has been fulfilled. The limo will return in two months to take you to the airport directly. I will meet you at the airport at home, I’m sorry I won’t be able to come here to pick you up myself.”

“Don’t worry, I understand completely.” 

Pietro, taking pity on his nephew, turned back to the car, he pulled something out and handed it to him. “If you get bored.” Smiling the young boy hugged his uncle and proceeded to the check-in desk with his new comic books. “B'ezrat HaShem, you’ll do fine.” Billy sighed as he watched the limo leave and headed inside the front office. 

“Checking in,” said the boy to a lady in the office. She peaked up and looked at him.

“You have dark hair.”

“Yes…” was this lady drunk?

“Sorry, you—nevermind, what’s your name?”

“Billy Lehnsherr.”

“Right, Ruby Cabin.” She handed him a map of the camp and sent him on his way.

Tommy had grumbled at first but accepted his fate and ended up looking forward to having a nice summer making new friends. He just hoped that whatever happened, it would make for a great summer. Mostly he just didn’t want to go through the awkward white-haired question.

His duffle bag was not as lucky as he was, he noted as the poor green bag was stuck underneath a pile of other duffle bags.

“Rooky mistake,” said one kid, “You gotta grab it first or else face the heap.”

“I got that,” said Tommy and watched as one kid just grabbed his from the bottom and was about to head off.

“Hey, strong dude, can you help us?” asked the kid Tommy had been talking to. The kid walked over.

“It’s the green one right there.” The big kid pulled it out without a problem, “Thanks.”

“No problem,” the other kid replied.

“Tommy Van-Dyne?” Someone shouted in the distance.

Tommy jumped up “Here!”

“Jade Cabin.”

“Us too.” Said the first kid, “I’m Julian.”

“Santo.” Said the big kid.

Together the three boys headed off to their cabins and unpacked their stuff.

“Tommy, I gotta ask,” began Julian, “But what’s with the Grandpa hair?”

Tommy shrugged, “My Grandma called it a genetic anomaly, and my dad said something about my mom’s side of the family. But I have no idea.”

“It’s not that weird,” said Santo, “I saw this lady on TV with green hair.”

“Whatever weirdoes,” said Julian, “Let’s go do something fun.” 

It wasn’t long before the group was enjoying time outside over the course of the first couple of days. They tried basketball, and Santo was way too good at it, damn height thing. 

Fencing was cool and Tommy, while having never fenced before found a natural ability for the sword. He smashed through the competition with ease, defeating his enemies…r…opponents.

“And still the undefeated champion…Thomas Van Dyne!” Everyone cheered as Mr. Summers announced, “Will anyone come to challenge Thomas?”

Billy had been walking with his new friends, Jacob, and a kid named Franklin who was from New York. They had spent the afternoon on a nature walk and found cool rocks. He spotted the fencing station with his friends on their way back.

“I’ll give it a try,” said Billy, remembering one or two fencing lessons from his grandfather.

He put on the protective gear and got into position, going for the free arm above his head, like he was taught. In an instant, Billy was in retreat from Tommy, but the early lead didn’t hold up for long as Billy pushed back, jumping over bushes and steps. He had always been light on his feet as a kid, not fast, but agile. He used Tommy’s aggression in his favor and let him dig his own downfall in their little dance.

Tommy managed to disarm Billy, but it lasted only seconds before he had his sword again and Tommy followed him several steps up to the mess hall. He charged at Billy, only to land into a crate full of water and Billy’s sword tapping on his chest.

“Nice moves,” said Tommy.

“Thanks,” said Billy and extended his hand to help the other boy up. With an evil grin Tommy pulled him down with him and both boys got wet. “What did you do that for?” shouted Billy.

“Couldn’t let you have all the fun,” smirked Tommy as Billy sent daggers at him. Their friends surrounded them and helped them move away from each other.

“Alright boys, like sportsmen, let's shake hands.” Said Mr. Summers. The boys took off their helmets and turned as those around them gasped.

“Oh my G-d,” said Billy covering his mouth, “You look just…”

“What?” asked Tommy. 

“You don’t see it?”

“See what?”

“You…that is me…. we look identical…minus your hair.” Said Billy.

“Really?” asked Tommy flabbergasted, “Let me see…Turn sideways,” Billy humored him, “Now the other way.” Billy turned left, and then right so Tommy could see all his sides.

“Well…your ears, yeesh, but don’t worry, you’ll grow into them, your nose, wow, and your eyebrows are way too thick. But don’t worry, they have doctors for everything now.”

“Want me to send a drone after him?” asked Franklin.

“Now hold on, I’m not done yet,” said Tommy, “Want to know what the real difference between us is?”

“I have class? Or is it that I can actually fence?”

“Why you little.” Summers stepped in at that moment and sent the boys to their respective corners before blood could be shed. The boys were separated as they continued to glare at each other.

“Tommy, dude, why didn’t you say you had a twin.”

“Dude, how can I have a twin that has a different hair color than me?” asked Tommy, “You ever hear of such a silly thing.” But Billy had. His mother and uncle were twins, and they had different hair colors.

There was no way Tommy was his twin. If he was, where had he been all this time and why hadn’t Mom or Uncle Pietro or Zeydi mention anything? Asking wouldn’t do him any good. He found out quickly the internet was crappy at best at the camp, and sending a letter by regular mail would take too long, and the phone lines were always busy. So what was Billy to do?

The boys went off in different directions with their friends and put it out of their minds for a few days. Between archery and tennis, and hiking and reading the new comics his uncle had given him, Billy thought maybe they should talk about it.

Tommy had other ideas and didn’t like being the one to lose, so he set out to get a little revenge. Together with Santo and Julian, they broke into the Ruby cabin and set up a series of booby traps used to inflict maximum damage on Billy and his friends. The piece de resistance was the bucket of something they rigged above the main door. They left quickly after that and waited for morning.

They turned the cabin into a disaster zone, with water balloons, a series of spring traps, that led to feathers bursting and honey flying at them to make the feathers stick. It was the wails of surprise that alerted the Summers brothers that something was wrong.

Tommy had intended for them to run out of the cabin wet but did not expect that Mr. Scott Summers with his cool shades would walk in. He jumped in to try to prevent him from coming in.

“Now come on Tommy, step aside, we have to check on them.”

“They’re…uh…highly allergic,” said the boy. Billy grinned a cruel grin when he saw the bucket above the door.

“Not sure what Tommy’s talking about Mr. Summers, but we’re all perfectly fine…though it seems someone played a really cruel prank on us.” Summers pushed Tommy aside and opened the door. The bucket fell, but it was not water that drenched the cranky camp head….it was chicken stock.

An hour later Billy and Tommy had been put into the isolation cabin. On the one hand, it was a little nicer and a bit bigger than the others since it wasn’t used a lot. On the other hand, it had bad windows and it meant the two would be stuck together. Could summer get any worse?


	2. Chapter 2

Not just brothers…twins

The isolation cabin sucked! It took two days before they could say a word to each other and another two before the rain hit and forced the entire group of kids back inside their cabins. The wind was strong, and the rain flung debris towards the open window of their cabin.

Billy had been trying to reread his Birds of Prey comic when he saw Tommy struggling. He jumped up and offered him a hand and together they managed to close the window. But the wind had knocked down all his pictures.

They worked together to pick them up, “Any of them ruined?” asked Billy.

“Only the beautiful Mary-Jane Watson.” Tommy supplied showing him a photo of a red-headed woman.

“Who?” asked Billy.

“She’s a movie star; do you not know who she is?” Billy shook his head, “We’re going to have to fix that if we’re going to be friends.”

“We’re friends now?”

“We will be once you watch Mary-Jane Watson in Knockout.”

They settled down and watched a movie on Tommy’s portable DVD player. The movie was pretty basic, Mary-Jane Watson played a woman who works for the Government and organizes a rescue mission to save US Hostages trapped in Sokovia. It was a pretty fun movie, lots of action.

“Do you have a favorite movie?” asked Tommy.

“I really like the Sound of Music,” said Billy, “But my mom and I watched Young Frankenstein before I left and it was really funny.”

“My Dad and I saw the Broadway Musical for my Birthday last year. It was pretty cool.” Tommy looked at him for the first time at that moment, really looked. From his eyes to his nose, the way the neck curved “Um…. I’ll be thirteen in December.” Tommy said lamely.

Billy wanted to know more about this Young Frankenstein Musical, but his eyes were fixed on Tommy, “December what?”

“December 19th. It’s close to Christmas, but we don’t celebrate it, I’m Jewish.” Said Tommy as he went towards his drawer and pulled out a little pack of Nutella and cookie sticks.

“My birthdays on December 19th and I’m Jewish too.”

Tommy offered Billy a cookie and proceeded to dip his own into the Nutella. Billy took the cookie and nibbled on it while he was processing the information. Holding the poor cookie stick in his hands he stood up and couldn’t shake off the feeling. “Tommy, what’s your mom like?” Tommy stared at him. They were both Jewish and had the same birthday. What are the odds?

“No idea, she and my dad split when I was little. But she was really pretty. He had this old photograph of her, and he caught me looking at it all the time. So, he let me have it.” Tommy stood up.

“That was nice of him,” said Billy, “I only have a photo of my dad, but at least yours is probably a whole picture. Mom gave me the only photo she had of him and it was ripped.”

Tommy grabbed something from under his pillow, “Mine’s ripped too.” Billy ran to grab his from his backpack.

Both boys took a deep breath and on the count of three, they revealed their photos to each other.

“That’s my Dad,” said Tommy.

“That’s my mom,” said Billy.

Put together, the photo showed two people in what looked like a sunny, summer café, staring lovingly into each other’s eyes.

For a moment after, all was quiet as they stared at one another and the photos in their hands.

“This,” said Tommy finally, “Is amazing. We’re brothers Billy.”

“Even more importantly, we’re twins.” Completely identical except for their hair. No one cared about the Nutella pack that was left on the table.

That night, they pushed their beds together and settled under the covers, with Billy holding a little dragon tucked under his arm. “How did we live almost 13 years of our lives without knowing each other?”

“Your guess is as good as mine, Billy. But we do know one thing. Mom and Dad fell in love, had us and at some point, thereafter split up and split us up.”

Tommy bolted upright, “I have a brilliant idea.”

“That must be a new feeling for you.” Replied Billy sarcastically, sitting up.

“Shut up! I am a total genius. As your older brother, you should listen to me.”

“And you know you’re older how?”

Tommy gave him a gentle shove, “Listen! What if we switched places?”

“As in…you go home to Israel and I go to New Jersey?” Tommy nodded, “That’s insane.”

“We can do it. You teach me to be you and I’ll teach you to be me.”

Billy let his head fall back on the pillow, “This is a mistake.”

“Please Billy,” begged Tommy with his big blue eyes and gentle pout, “I gotta meet my ma. Please…. pretty please…I’ll give you all my Nutella packs.”

“Fine, fine, I’ll do it, and you can keep your Nutella packs. Let’s get some sleep.” But they didn’t go to sleep. They stayed up late into the night, laying together, and talking about their likes, their dislikes, the fact that their parents failed them on a certain level.

The following morning as they sat at their isolation table eating breakfast the other Mr. Summers, Alex walked by and handed Billy an envelope.

“Who’s it from?”

“Zaydi.” Billy put down his fork and opened up the letter. “He says he misses me and that he was in DC on business briefly and enjoyed it. Thinks it would be a good place to go to college.” Billy handed the letter over and Tommy looked at it as if trying to decipher it.

“Is this in Hebrew?”

“Yeah, Zaydi speaks Hebrew, Yiddish, German, and Russian on top of English and tutors me when he has time. We kind of developed our own sort of language…oh, that might be a problem.”

“Your own language?” asked Tommy handing the letter back.

“Sort of, we just usually speak in a combination of different languages, but you can use English mostly. Do you speak any languages?”

“Does binary count? I mean I know a little Hebrew, Dad made me start studying for my Bar Mitzvah. But I know it’s not the same as modern Hebrew.”

“I can work with that though,” said Billy, “The good news is, most of the time English should be fine since Mom wants me to remember my English, which means we were both born in America.”

Facts about Billy as learned by Tommy: He has a weird love for musicals, loves superheroes and comics, and once attended a convention in London dressed as Thor.

Facts about Tommy as learned by Billy: He likes being active a lot, goes on a run every morning, he loves action movies and has a deep hatred for the New York Rangers. He can also inhale vast amounts of food per meal.

They worked out a routine and alternated days when each one would teach.

“It’s really important that you don’t get lost. The House isn’t big, just funny shaped,” said Billy, pulling out his pictures, “That’s Uncle Pietro.” He handed Billy the photo, “Mom’s brother.”

“Wow! No wonder you did a double-take when you saw me, right? You weren’t going to say we look alike; you were going to say I look like Uncle Pietro.”

Billy nodded, “And this is Zaydi,” he pulled out the picture of Erik Lehnsherr, “He works in the Knesset…Israeli parliament.”

“And here’s Aunt Lorna, she’s younger than Mom and Uncle Pietro and she’s usually away a lot. She likes to travel.” Billy went over the layout of their home in Israel, where Billy’s room was and the things that he and Mom did together.

“We’ll start you off with Hebrew and work our way through as many of the other languages as we can. Just don’t be so bold like you are here. I’m not bold.” Billy told him. “I read, hang out with Mom, or read in Grandpa’s office while he’s arguing with the Prime Minister.”

Tommy’s education time was fun too, he got to build a model of the layout of his house in New Jersey and pulled out pictures, “So that’s Grandma Janet. She and Grandpa adopted Dad when he was a baby. But Grandpa Hank passed away when I…r…we were like three.” The following picture was of a woman, “This is Crystal, she takes care of Dad and me.” They sat at dinner, eating and going over his pictures.

“Have they ever….”

“No, Dad thinks of her as the little sister he never had.” Then there was a picture of a little terrier, “Oh and this is Sparky, he’s important.”

“He’s really cute.” Said Billy holding on to the picture, “How long have you had him?”

“Not too long, we got him as a puppy from one of Dad’s work friends.”

“What does Dad do?”

“He owns a tech company and Grandma is a fashion stylist person so she’s away a lot in Milan or wherever fashion people are. But she’s always home during the summer so we can hang out.” He continued to the next picture, “That’s Teddy and Cassie, they’re my closest friends. Dad and Cassie’s Dad have known each other since high school. Actually, Grandpa used to teach at a university and had Cassie’s Dad as a student. Then there’s Teddy. He moved to the neighborhood when we were in third grade.” Billy looked at the photo of three smiling children by the lake, holding fish they’d caught. Teddy was cute, noted Billy.

That night, however, as they looked into the mirror, one twin discovered a key problem one which would give them away easily and one they probably should have thought of much earlier in the summer.

“What are we going to do about our hair?” asked Billy, “Mom will kill me if I dye my hair.”

“Chill little bro, I already got that covered,” said Tommy, “I ordered a couple of wigs online.”

“How?”

Tommy just smiled, “Don’t worry about it. They should be here tomorrow, one white-haired wig for you, one blackish brownish one for me. I made sure they’d look like how we normally style our hair. Only thing is we can’t swim. So, no pool time for us.”

“No worries,” said Billy, “We don’t have a pool.”

“Do you at least know how to swim?”

“Yes, I know how to swim,”

Tommy’s smile faltered a little bit as the boys climbed into bed, “Do…do you think we can pull this off?”

“You’re the one who’s totally sure we can, and I was the skeptic. I guess we’re starting to rub off on each other. Yes! I think we can pull this off.” Tommy chuckled. “You’re close with your friends, right?” asked Billy.

“Cassie and Teddy, yeah, they’re great Cassie and I have known each other forever, and Teddy fits right in. He’s been designated Cassie’s unofficial older brother because they get mistaken for siblings, plus I totally think his mom has a crush on her dad, they’re both single parents, but Cassie sometimes has to go spend time with her Mom. But anyway, my friends, they’re great. Every summer the three of us and Dad and Scott all go on this camping trip by the lake.” Said Tommy.

“That sounds nice,” said Billy, “I have friends I see in school. But I like being with my mom and aunt Lorna the best. They’re really funny. You’ll love them.”

“When do we tell them?” asked Tommy, “Because we won’t be able to do this for long.”

“We just do our best and cross that bridge when we get there. We will need a cover story though. Because otherwise they’ll see international call bills and it’ll be a nightmare.”

“You can tell dad that you made a friend named…Bruce.”

“Like Bruce Wayne?” asked Billy, “Who names their kid Bruce these days?”

“You have a better idea?”

“His name will be Simon.”

“Is he a Chipmunk?” asked Tommy and the two laughed. Simon, it will have to do.

Three more weeks of intensive training, language training for Tommy and mannerisms training for Billy who discovered quickly that his twin had more energy than anyone he had ever met before…except his uncle maybe. They learned how to walk like each other, Tommy learned had to add just a hint of an Israeli accent to his voice to make himself sound more like his brother, and despite no evidence, maintained he was, in fact, the older brother.

On the morning of their departure, they put on their respective wigs and took to departing with the other campers. A limo arrived to pick up Tommy now disguised as Billy.

“You need to find out how Mom and Dad met,” said Billy.

“And you need to figure out why they broke up,” said Tommy. They hugged tightly, “I’ll call you as soon as I land.”

“I’ll call too. Stay safe.” Billy hugged him one more time and Tommy ran to the town car.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tommy got to ride in a cool car and was greeted by beautiful El-Al workers at the airport. They smiled at him and asked him how his summer was and what was bringing him to Israel. He said he was at summer camp and was excited to go back home to Israel. His passport read, William Lehnsherr, and the girls waved him through to head to security.

The flight was fun, and Tommy had never flown for such an airline, or without family. It felt as if he was an adult. He slept very little mostly out of excitement and as the morning sun rose, he saw beautiful water and a booming city as they approached to land.

“Toda Raba for choosing El-Al, welcome to Israel.” Said the stewardess over the intercom.

When the plane touched down Tommy jumped from his seat and got to be the first person off the plane. As he exited, he followed the other passengers to baggage claim and out to the entrance. A tall man stood waiting with a woman with green hair.

“Billy!” shouted Lorna excitedly.

“Aunt Lorna,” Tommy said as he approached his aunt “Uncle Pietro,” he spotted the white hair beside the green. He hugged his aunt tightly and then his uncle.

“Oh, we’ve missed you,” said Lorna, “How was camp? Was it everything I told you it would be?”

“Yesh!” said Tommy, excitedly. “There was this kid Simon there and we fought at first, but then it was like we’d known each other our whole lives.”

“Sounds like an exciting summer,” said Pietro ruffling the dark brown wig, “And you were apprehensive about going.”

“It ended up being a…life-changing experience,” said Tommy, “Can we go home?”

“Come along, your mother and grandfather are excited to see you.” They walked outside, with the dry Israeli heat, hitting them. The country was beautiful, noted Tommy as they headed towards their house via car, he felt like he was home, even though New Jersey was home. There was just something about being in Israel. He could see the beach and a few landmarks here and there, which he would have loved to see. But his heart was set on the mission…until he fell asleep.

They stopped at one of the few non-apartment building homes in certain wealthy parts of the country. Tommy was able to take in the sight of the cool house when a beautiful dark-haired woman burst from inside the house and hugged Tommy tightly.

“Oh, my beautiful baby boy,” she said hugging him tightly. Tommy wasn’t going to cry. He really wasn’t. Seeing her for the first time was magical but knowing that she wasn’t seeing the real him…that panged in his chest.

“I’ve missed you Ima,” he said digging his nose into her shoulder, “So much.”

“How was your summer?”

“Apparently, it was good,” said Lorna, “He was telling us about his new friend named Simon.”

“Oh? How exciting.” Wanda released her son and patted his head, “New shampoo?”

“Uh…yeah…and style, Simon said it’s all the rage in New York.”

“Well alright then,” said Wanda, “Zaydi’s waiting for you, so why don’t you go on in, and then we’ll fix you something to eat.”

Tommy headed inside the house and could smell cookies fresh out of the oven. _Remember, Billy had told him, at any point in time Zaydi can be looking over security reports, baking cookies or probably both, while cooking dinner, and talking to the Prime Minister. _

There was their grandfather, taking cookies out of the oven while speaking in German to some woman on a small screen.

“Danke schön!” Zaydi had said to the woman on the screen and her face vanished from view, “Billy, Komm Tzu mir!” That meant to come here or join me, Tommy remembered. He would have to look at some of the books Billy mentioned he had in his room.

“Shalom Zaydi.”

“Shalom.” Tommy hugged him, tightly, “You smell like tea, cookies, and is that ink?”

“I think they call that hard work,” said Zaydi, “It has been absolutely dull without you.”

“You went to DC though, and the Prime Minister’s been keeping you busy. Your letters were great.”

“I’m glad someone appreciates good correspondence,” said Erik, throwing a side glance towards his children as his phone rang. He said something in Hebrew to a different woman on the other end and turned to Tommy, pointing to the desert, “Grab a cookie, while I talk to the Prime Minister.” Tommy didn’t have to be told twice and grabbed the cookie off the plate. It was chocolate chip, soft dough, seeping with melted chocolate.

“Tho Good!!!” said Tommy, taking a second cookie. The family had lunch together shortly after and Tommy helped his Uncle Pietro put the dishes into the dishwasher. “Everything was really good.” He said, noting that he had multiple plates of just about everything that had been on the table.

“Somebody missed home cooking,” noted Zaydi with a grin, “Good growing boys need to eat.”

The phone rang and as soon as Wanda answered it, her face soured just slightly. “…А? Как…Успокойся. Я сейчас приеду.” Tommy stared at his mom as she spoke on the phone and while he couldn’t understand what she was saying, it was clear she was trying to calm someone down. “…да, да, я буду через двадцать минут.” Wanda hung and sighed.

“Everything okay?”

“No honey, I just got a call from my poor assistant who can’t speak English or Hebrew when she’s upset. There’s a problem with something for the exhibit…anyway, I have to go in.” She grabbed her purse from the hallway entrance, “Want to come with me?” Tommy nodded and grabbed his shoes. He really should have been sleeping. But any excuse to spend time with his mom, he had to take.

They went to the museum where Wanda was the curator and there was a mishandling of exhibit material. She came in and had to add the decorations to the museum, even though they hadn’t come in with the right color. 

“Billy,” called Wanda, “What do you think?”

Tommy looked around the exhibit, the exhibit was a collection of Jewish artifacts related to shtetl life in Imperial Russia. It was really cool, but it was missing something.

“Maybe it needs another banner, right over there,” said Tommy pointing to the end of the exhibit.

“What color?” asked Wanda holding up three different colored fabrics

“I like the blue one,” said Tommy. Wanda smiled and handed the fabric to a passing museum worker. He nodded and they spoke briefly in Hebrew.

She turned to her son, “Want to go get a fruit bar?” Tommy nodded. They left the museum grounds and took the car into town and get frozen fruit juice on a stick and it was amazing. Tommy couldn’t remember what Billy’s favorite flavor was, so he just picked the passionfruit one.

“Your favorite,” Wanda said grabbing an orange one. She paid and they proceeded to walk around town. Tommy smiled, licking it. It tasted amazing, so natural and sweet.

“I missed this!” said Tommy, but he was having it for the first time.

“They didn’t give you anything like this at camp?”

“Yeah, but they were those artificial, store-bought popsicles.” Said Tommy, “It doesn’t taste the same.”

“Oh, you, poor Israeli child,” said Wanda, “deprived of the grand magic of decent cool fruit treats in the country of your birth.” Tommy laughed and so did Wanda, her laugh was so beautiful.

“And on the topic of my birth,” declared Tommy, taking another lick, “Tell me about my Abba.”

“What’s there to tell?” asked Wanda.

“Well, how did you meet, where, what was he like? What happened to him?”

“What’s with all the questions about your dad all of a sudden?”

“My bar mitzvah is coming, Mom, how can I be a man if I don’t even know about the kind of man my dad was?”

“You’ve got your Uncle Pietro and your Zaydi to teach you all that.”

“Mom!” tried Tommy.

Wanda sighed, she knew this was coming, she had only hoped it would come a little later and give her a little bit more time. “Well, …he was very handsome and very charming.”

“How did you meet?” asked Tommy.

“We met on a paddle.” A paddle? What?

“Like a boat?”

“Paddle is maybe wrong word.” she took out her Hebrew-English dictionary, she kept in her purse, “Hold please.” She handed her popsicle to her son and sifted through the pages, “oh, of course, it was a ship.” Wanda stuffed the dictionary back into her purse and took back her fruit bar.

“A ship?? Were you on a cruise?”

“Actually yes!” said Wanda, “It was one of your Aunt Lorna’s brilliant ideas. She said I needed a vacation, so I went.”

“Was dad on vacation too?”

“A forced one his best friend Scott thought that your father needed to relax. I do not remember the exact details.” Scott…Scott Lang, Cassie’s dad. Wow.

“Was it love at first sight?” asked Tommy.

Wanda laughed licking the square fruit bar, “Hardly! First time I met your father he spilled wine on my dress on this top-deck café. He was so apologetic. But the thing was, the dress matched the color of the wine.” Tommy laughed, “Your father was wonderful.”

“Then why isn’t he here with us?” asked Tommy. Wanda sighed.

“I’ll tell you that when you’re older,” she said, and they went back to the car.

Newark Airport wasn’t nearly as cool as Ben-Gurion, but Billy supposed an airport did not have to be fancy or special to get the job done. He grabbed Tommy’s suitcase from the conveyor belt and found his father waiting for him. He was a tall, striking man, with a kind face, and, as Tommy put it, a love for the color green, which explained the green-rimmed glasses he wore. He also had an odd birthmark on his forehead that he did not like to talk about, Billy remembered.

“Hi Dad,” said Billy and hugged him tightly, a gesture, his father returned with the same warmness.

“Hi Tommy,” said Alex Hammond Van-Dyne, or Vision as he was called by his family and close friends, “You have been greatly missed.”

“Really?” asked Billy doing his best impression of his brother, “No wild parties?”

“No, that’s your job,” said Vision, wrapping his arm around his son and grabbing the suitcase with his free hand, “Come on, Crystal made your favorite, everything.” They hopped in the car and Vision drove them home. “How was your summer?”

“It was great Dad,” said Billy excitedly, “I met this friend named Simon, he lives in Switzerland. He’s really cool.”

“That’s nice,” said Vision, “Did you get to do track like you wanted to?”

“On the trails, a little during the start of camp, then Simon and I started hanging out and he’s not much of a runner. Kind of a nerd. Is Nana home?”

“She is and she also has an entire collection of her new line of teen clothes for you to try on.”

“Dad! Is it going to be more painful than the time she took me shopping?” asked Billy. _Remember, _Tommy had told him, _If Nana is home, she will torture you with shopping or trying on whatever new fashion thing she’s got going on in each season. _

“Well…on the one hand there’s significantly fewer clothes, on the other hand, she will be more nitpicky since she’s using you as her Guiney pig for this line.”

Billy groaned, “Joy.” Although if he admitted, he was intrigued by the prospect of seeing what Janet had created. The House looked warm from the outside and Billy wasn’t sure why that was the first thing he felt. He hopped out of the car and headed up to the front door when Crystal poked her head in from the terrace.

When Billy reached the stairs, Crystal was already out the door and pulling Billy into a super tight hug.

“Good to see you too,” he muffled into her shoulder. Grandma was next and although she was his grandmother, she hardly looked old enough to be one. She was certainly younger than Zaydi, with her slick brown bob, and her snazzy yellow and black summer suit.

Barking could be heard from a distant. Did Tommy mention a dog in their lessons? The dog barked after smelling him for a little bit. 

What was the dog’s name, Zippy? Spot? Sparky, that was it. It wagged its tail as Billy trailed his hand over its bouncing head, “Good boy.” But Sparky wasn’t convinced of this person. He sniffed him a bit more, letting Billy pet him. He then whimpered and ran away. No one seemed to notice.

“Come on in honey, there’s so much you have to tell us, and Cassie and Teddy will be here soon.” 

Tommy’s friends, right. Cassie and Teddy. Dad and Cassie’s were best friends, and they worked together at the company. Teddy had moved to the town in the fourth or third grade or something... Amusingly, as Tommy told him, Cassie was sometimes mistaken for Teddy’s little sister.

“Shouldn’t I unpack first?” asked Billy.

Everyone looked at him, “Sure, if you want to,” said Janet finally, “and I have so many cool things to show you.” Nana was the one who took him upstairs to his room, which was covered in soccer posters, it had light green walls that looked like the lightest shade of mint chocolate-chip ice cream, but without the chocolate chips. The bed was pretty big and there was already a box of stuff on top of it. There was also a desk and a lamp right next to the closet.

“Take out what you need and dump the rest into the laundry bin.” Instructed Janet, “Then you can try on all the new stuff.”

“Thanks, Nana, but…do you think maybe we could do that tomorrow? It’s been a long flight and Cassie and Teddy are coming over, plus I should probably get this stuff to the laundry. I don’t want to try clothes on.”

“You’re tired?” asked Janet. “You want to do laundry?”

“Uh yeah…Simon and I stayed up all night yesterday um…talking, and with the flight and everything, I think all I need now is some food.” The laundry thing wasn’t weird, was it? He always helped out at home.

Janet shrugged, “Well alright, tomorrow it is then.” They threw Tommy’s clothes into the laundry basket and Billy carried it downstairs to the laundry room. He got the laundry going to Janet’s raised eyebrow and then came downstairs to eat.

“So how was camp?” asked Crystal serving Billy with a plate of literally everything. A little salad, mashed potatoes, spaghetti, garlic bread. What was this? Did Tommy inhale all this food?

Billy supposed he would have to put on a good face, and he was starving. He dug in, “Camp was great,” he said after swallowing, “Met a guy named Simon from Switzerland. He was really cool.”

“Not cooler than us, I hope,” said two blond kids from the door.

“Ah, the Von Trapp children have arrived,” said Billy, looking at the two blondes walking inside. “What? It’s a Sound of Music joke…my friend Simon showed it to me.” Didn’t Tommy say something about his need for sarcasm 24/7? Teddy and Cassie laughed. Billy stared a little too long at the blond boy. Tommy had neglected to tell him how handsome his friend was. The pictures did not do him justice.

“Good to see you, dude.” Said Teddy, “You okay? Didn’t catch something nasty at camp?”

“No way.”

“Now who was this Simon?” asked Cassie, “And do we need to be worried.”

“Oh, you should totally be worried. He wanted me to go home to Switzerland with him.” Everyone laughed.

“Well,” began Vision as he looked at his phone, “You three catch up, Tommy, when you’re done come meet me by the pool.” Billy tugged on his wig a little.

“Okay Dad!” said Billy and turned back to his friends, “You guys want some food? There’s no way I’m eating all this by myself.”

“As if,” said Cassie, “But my mom says I’m a growing girl, so sure and Teddy said he’s trying out for football next year.”

“Really?” asked Billy his voice rising just a little bit and he began shoving food into his mouth.

“Cassie’s Dad and my mom started talking, as they do, and he suggested sports as an outlet for my energy. Might be fun, I could get all buff and have all the girls at school love me and be super popular when I get to high school.” Billy choked on his mashed potatoes, “Tommy are you okay?”

“Y…yeah ate too fast.”

“Words you’ve never said ever,” said Cassie and she and Teddy laughed, and they grabbed food too. Billy got some great insight into Tommy’s childhood; stories Tommy had failed to share earlier. Still, there would be plenty of time for teasing him later, even if all Billy wanted to do was continue talking to Teddy…and Cassie.

Cassie and Teddy hadn’t ended up staying too long, just enough time to say hi and with promises to meet up the following day for some much-needed video game and movie time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment below


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After Cassie and Teddy went home Billy followed his dad’s request to meet by the pool, but his wig was getting itchy and he didn’t want to wear it anymore. He started sifting through Tommy’s tuff and found his salvation. A swimming cap! He tossed the wig into a drawer and shut it before putting on the cap and carefully making sure that his dark hair was well-hidden. He also found a pair of blue, lightening bold covered swim shorts of Tommy’s.

“Hey Tommy,” said Crystal knocking on the door. It swung open and she poked her head in, “Going to meet your dad by the pool?” Billy nodded, “Cool! Listen, I found something in your suitcase when I was bringing it to the attic.” She entered the room and held up a purple dragon. Billy paled.

“Lockheed.”

“Lock-who?” asked Crystal.

“Uh…that’s Lockheed…he’s um…Simon’s toy. He got it from a friend of his grandfathers. I don’t know how he got into my suitcase.”

“What should we do with him then?”

Billy practically flew to take the toy out of Crystal’s hands “Um…I’ll…I’ll take care of it, thanks, Crystal.” He sent her a big, Tommy-worthy smile. He hugged the dragon tightly before placing it on the table. Then he heard it, laughter, coming from downstairs. Crystal eyed the dragon toy carefully but said nothing.

“What was that?” Seeing Crystal’s eye roll he raised his eyebrow at her, mimicking Tommy’s usual skeptical expression, “Crystal….”

“It’s none of my business.” Billy walked to the window that overlooked the pool and saw a woman wearing a funny hat and a green dress, “Your father is a grown man and can make his own decisions.

“Who is she?”

“Her name is Eve Wyndham, she’s a publicist. Your dad hired her to do some promotion for this new microchip they’re releasing this Christmas. But if you ask me, the only thing she’s selling is herself.”

“Crystal!”

“It’s the truth kid, sorry. And you and I both know what a colossal dork your father is when it comes to being suave around women. So, then I thought, what does a model-built successful woman find in a guy with glasses who dresses like a high school science teacher? Your Nana and I realized quickly, what she likes about him: millions of things, in multiple bank accounts.” 

“Are you saying she doesn’t even like him?” asked Billy. There was more giggling coming from the outside. “And she only wants his money.”

“Honestly Tom, I don’t know. I want your dad to be happy. But this woman, it’s like she has him eating out of the palm of her hand. Romantic movie nights in the back yard, candlelit dinners, a bottle of wine from his personal collection.” This was not good, thought Billy as he grabbed Tommy’s binoculars and took a closer look. Shortly after that exchange with Crystal, Billy finally made his way down to the pool.

“There he is,” said Vision. “Tommy, buddy, I want you to meet a friend of mine, Eve Wyndham.”

“Oh Vish, he’s adorable,” said Eve sitting upright so Billy could clearly see her. She had on red lipstick and a green dress, with a funny-looking hat.

“Hello, Eve Wyndham,” said Billy casually.

“The way your father talks about you, I was expecting a little boy. But you’re clearly a man. So, grown-up.”

“I’ll be thirteen soon, how old are you?”

“To ask a lady such a question?” fake scoffed Eve. Billy shrugged like he thought Tommy would.

“Well, I’m going to get some more food and maybe a bottle of wine to celebrate,” said Vision patting Billy on the back.

“What are we celebrating?”

“Your homecoming, of course,” said Eve with a devilish smile. Vision walked away as Eve got a phone call. Billy didn’t pay much attention, to her. There was something that bugged him about her. He jumped into the pool and saw Eve bristle back at the shock from the splash.

“I am so sorry, but Mr. Van Dyne will be out of the country then.” Said Eve. That got Billy’s attention. He waited until she hung up.

“My Dad is going out of the country?”

“Oh, not until next year. But I had to tell a little white lie to get him out of something.” She adjusted her hair in the mirror and stood up to get a better view of Billy. “So, listen,” said Eve as Billy settled on a pool chair, “Your Dad and I had a picnic date and he let me use your chair, I hope that’s okay.”

“Whatever works for you,” said Billy, and Tommy’s voice popped into his head and gave him an idea, “I’m used to it.”

“Used to what?”

“You really want to know?” Eve nodded, “Well, look, I love my dad, he’s the best. He’s not the best at keeping women. It’s always the same routine with him. But hey, congrats on being number twenty-five.”

“I’m number twenty-five?”

“Oops, twenty-six, sorry,” said Billy, “Yeah, romantic movie nights, picnics, candlelit dinner, and a special bottle from his private collection.”

At that moment, Vision came on, “I got a special bottle from my own collection.” Billy grinned an evil grin and dunked his head underwater.

“Oh, that’s so sweet,” said Eve, ignoring what Billy had said, “Perhaps we can take it down with some cheese and fruit?”

“A splendid idea,” said Vision, just as Billy came up for air. What kind of world was this?

That night, Billy couldn’t sleep and there was only one person who could help him. He paced around his room, with Lockheed draped over one arm. He had to do it. It was 2 am and morning in Israel. It was the perfect time to call, his wig wasn’t on from the shower he took, and he locked the door to his room, with the phone and settles inside the closet.

The phone rang that morning as everyone was assembling for breakfast.

“Halo,” came Pietro’s typical greeting, laced with his Israeli accent on whoever was on the phone as Tommy came over to the table, “Billy?” 

“Ken?” asked Tommy, meaning yes, in Hebrew.

“Thomas, a Simon Shade is calling.”

“Oh, my friend Simon, I told you about him.” Said Tommy and Pietro handed him the phone, “Simon, how are you?”

“We have a major situation.”

“C…can you hold on for just a second Simon?” asked Tommy, watching as Uncle Pietro went to sit with the rest of the family.

“Hurry Tommy.” 

Tommy, holding the mobile receiver, ducked into his room and shut the door, “Okay, now I can talk. Mom is so amazing, she’s sweet and funny and loving and...”

“Tommy! We have a serious situation. This is a red alert.”

“They don’t suspect anything, do they?”

“I don’t think so, but you know them better than I do. We have a major problem. Dad’s in love.”

“That doesn’t happen. Dad’s awesome, but he doesn’t get serious with women.”

“Well, he is now. He’s kissing her and waiting on her hand and foot. You’re going to have to get Ima here as soon as possible.”

“No, Billy, come on, I want more time with Mom. You’re just going to have to run interference.”

“I don’t do interference well; I barely know these people.” Said Billy.

“Billy I can’t, please. I need more time with Mom.”

“I can give you another day, but Tommy, we’re in serious trouble here. If Dad is serious about this Eve lady, it’ll take a miracle from G-d to get our parents back together.”

“It can’t be that serious, don’t be so dramatic, little brother. I got this.” Billy wanted to believe him; he did. “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

Grandfather peaked up from his newspaper, just a smidge, before sending a look to his grandson, as the boy returned to the dining room and put the phone down back on the receiver.

“Who was that on the phone?” asked Zaydi.

“My friend Simon.” Explained Tommy.

“Ah, yes. Your friend from…Switzerland, was it?”

“Ken,” said Tommy.

“Such an odd thing for him to call so early in the morning. I mean I know you get up early these days, but don’t kinder generally want to sleep in past 7 am during their summer?” Tommy glanced at the clock, which read 8 am. Switzerland was one hour behind Israel.

Tommy choked. “Well, he….um…lives in Switzerland, but he’s vacationing in um….” Think, Tommy, think. “Los Angeles.”

Erik nodded seeming to accept that answer and Tommy’s breathing, the twinkle in the old man’s eye remained unseen.

When morning hit New Jersey, Billy was still asleep when Crystal came into his room to wake him.

“Ten o’clock and you’re still asleep? Who are you and what have you done with Tommy?” she asked as she opened the curtains. Billy groaned and huddled back under the covers, clutching the little dragon toy tightly to his chest.

“Rise and shine, it’s a beautiful day and you’ve got places to go and people to see. Teddy and Cassie are coming over soon and you haven’t even eaten breakfast.” That seemed to perk him up and he jumped out of bed, keeping hold of Lockheed.

“Granted, I would be sleeping in too, if I was up until 2 am making mysterious phone calls to strangers.”

“It wasn’t a stranger,” Said Billy searching for a clean shirt to wear, “It was my friend Simon, it was morning where he was. He’s in Switzerland, remember.”

“Is he a morning person?” asked Crystal throwing him a clean shirt.

“And you couldn’t call him, say right now when it’s 4 pm his time?”

Billy shrugged. “Did you say something about breakfast?”

He placed the dragon carefully under his pillow, as he made his bed, to Crystal’s shock. Once was a coincidence, twice. Who was this child, thought Crystal? He got dressed quickly and met her downstairs. Sparky acknowledged their presence but didn’t pounce on Tommy like he normally did.

At the lavish kitchen counter, there were eggs and potatoes, a stack of turkey bacon and pancakes. Was Tommy superhuman and Billy just didn’t notice? How could anyone eat so much food at every meal and still be just as scrappy as Billy?

“So much food!” he whispered under his breath, but he managed to put an entire pancake into his body before Teddy and Cassie came on.

“BACON!” Cassie took the plate before anyone could move and declared herself queen of bacon.

“It’s all yours.”

“You’re not hungry?” asked Teddy. Crystal glanced over before shaking her head and heading to the back yard. “Usually Cassie has to fight you for the bacon.” Billy laughed.

“Just have a lot on my mind, that’s all.”

“Does it have anything to do with Eve?” asked Cassie as she bit off a piece of bacon and swatted Teddy’s attempt to get some.

“Do you guys know what that’s all about?” Cassie and Teddy said nothing. “Guys!”

“Ok. I’m not one to gossip,” said Teddy. “But I overheard my Mom and Crystal talking about the camping trip and about life and such and well…everyone’s pretty convinced that your Dad plans to ask Eve to marry him.”

“And we’re also pretty sure she just wants his money.”

“Crystal said the same thing…that’s not good. Not good at all.”

“Well, he hasn’t proposed yet, so in the meantime, somebody said they wanted to play video games.” Said Teddy and they moved to the basement of the house, which had a giant tv screen for movie watching…and of course, video games.

“What do you want to play?” asked Cassie.

Billy looked through an entire shelf of different games before settling on Mario Kart. At least he’d heard of that one. His grandfather was always very firm about things like video games. He didn’t like them and even though Aunt Lorna had gifted him some fancy system, he hardly used it, choosing to stick to comic books instead.

3 controllers, 3 characters, and 3 rounds, and by the end Billy was getting the hang of the game, but he was dead last on the first race.

“Wow. 2 months at camp and all your game skills are gone.” Billy laughed nervously, partially because he was compromising his ability to be Tommy, and partially because he was sitting next to a very nice, and extremely handsome boy.

“I WON!” said Cassie and stood up to do a happy dance. “That’s what you get for being distracted, Ted.”

“Just wait until next time,” said Billy in his best Tommy impression. Cassie eyed him.

“Oh, Ted, I forgot to tell you!” Cassie jumped up. “Dad said if we wanted to go to the comic book store on Wednesday, he can take us.”

“c…comics store?”

“Yeah!” said Cassie eyeing him again. “The new Batwoman comic is coming out.”

“Can I come?”

Teddy and Cassie exchanged glances. “Uh, sure, of course. You’re always welcome.” Said Teddy. “But you usually just complain that comic books are boring.”

“Um…Simon. The kid I met at camp…total nerd. He um...showed me some of his comics. They’re not…so bad.”

“Oh man!” Teddy said, “I wanna meet this kid ASAP! Anyone who can convince Tommy to like comics is a hero in my book.”

“Seconded!”

Billy bit his lip. Was it worth telling them now? Should he wait? He smiled and decided to wait. “So who’s your favorite superhero?”

“Man, Tommy, that’s a hard one,” Teddy admitted. “I would say, Superman! Not because of his powers, or anything, but just the way he’s always so helpful and so positive, despite everything. Plus, I love the whole Clark Kent and glasses schtick. It’s so funny how no one realizes it’s him.”

“Yeah, that totally couldn’t happen in real life.” Said Cassie. “My favorite is totally Cassie Cain. I mean first, her name is Cassie. That alone makes her awesome.” The other chuckled. “But she just has such a cool, sad, but cool back story.”

“What about you Tommy?” asked Teddy.

“Hm…that’s a hard one. Because I really like Batman, for all those stories, and the villains…I’m partial to Ragman and Batwoman because they’re both Jewish. But I think I’m going to have to go with Tim Drake.”

“Wow. How many comics did you manage to read over the summer?” asked Cassie.

Billy smiled. “One sec.” He ran upstairs and pulled out his comics. He ran back downstairs and laid them all out on the small desk. “I, uh…got them from Simon.” He wondered what his brother would think of his room back home, in Israel, with its big comic books and posters of superheroes.

“Dude!” said Teddy, flipping through some of the issues. “These are awesome! Your friend’s got great taste in comics.” Billy tried his hardest not to blush as Teddy grabbed one of the Birds of Prey comics. “Oh Man! Birds of Prey is the best.”

“Y…you think so?” asked Billy with a squeak.

“Totally!” Cassie peered over Teddy’s shoulder. “And this is for Cassie, because Cassie.” He handed her a different Birds of Prey issue, which had Oracle helping Cassie Cain.

“Just as the world intended.” Declared the girl and settled down to read.

Teddy eyed Billy very carefully for a moment. Sure, he and Tommy had been friends for a few years now, but this was a whole new side of Tommy he had never seen before. Much quieter, reserved, and almost, shy. What kind of a summer camp had Tommy been sent to?


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, around the afternoon, Billy stepped out onto the back yard and found his father, sitting under a canopy, reading a book. When he saw his son, he set it down and motioned for the boy to come over.

“Listen, Tommy, there’s something I’ve been meaning to speak to you about.”

“Oh, me too.” Said Billy brightly.

“Really?” asked Vision. “I wanted to talk to you about Eve.”

“And I wanted to talk to you about Mom.”

“What about your mother?”

“What about Eve?” asked Billy.

“Maybe you should go first.” Prompted Vision.

“Well...I’m about to be a man Dad, and while Crystal and Nana are amazing…I don’t really know anything about where I come from, about my mom. We never talk about her.”

“Yes, we do!”

“Not really. I mean we have a photo of her. But that’s about it.”

“You know, I’m actually glad you brought this up.”

Billy stared at him. “You are?” 

“Yes!” insisted Vision. “…let me back up. What do you think of Eve?”

“I mean, she’s fine, as a person, I guess. I only met her for five minutes. So it’s not like I’m the best judge of her character.”

“Well, I think now you might have an opportunity to get to know her better.”

“You’re not replacing Crystal, are you?”

Vision shook his head. “Not at all. But I think in this talk about needing a mother….”

“Race you back to the house!” said Billy, not wanting to hear another word. It was too much and he ran back inside to a seemingly empty living room, as his father called back after him.

“Oh no. Oh no, no, no! This wasn’t the plan. This wasn’t supposed to happen.” His voice returned to its normal, slightly more Israeli accent. How could he be so stupid? “Oh, sure, switch places, I want to meet mom, what were you thinking Tommy. I’m just one kid. What can I possibly do?”

From behind the couch, came out Janet, and from the kitchen, which lead into the living room, came over Crystal.

“Something you want to share, Tom?” asked Grandma and Billy jumped, nearly screaming as he stumbled back.

“Grandma, Crystal…” he gasped. “You frightened me.”

Crystal and Janet exchanged glances. “We frightened you?” asked Crystal.

“Yeah. It’s not like I knew you were… like in here.”

Janet approached first, “Honey, are you sure there isn’t anything you want to tell us? Like why Sparky’s barely acknowledged you since you got back.”

“Or why your appetite has changed?” added Crystal. “Or how all of a sudden, you’re doing the laundry and making your bed….and using expressions like frightened.”

“Uh…guys…it’s…I just changed a lot over the summer, that’s all.”

Crystal and Janet weren’t buying it, but they had nothing to go on. “Ok.” Said Janet. “If I didn’t know any better, I would say it’s almost like you were—nevermind, it’s impossible. Now, you still promised to try on some of my new fashion line for pre-teen boys.” Janet attempted to usher him upstairs, but he didn’t move from beside the couch.

“Janet!” tried Crystal.

“Almost as if I were who?” asked Billy.

“Nevermind, don’t worry about it,” cut in Crystal, glaring at Janet. “Nana doesn’t know what she’s talking about.”

“Almost as if I were…. Billy.” The two women turned back to stare at the young man beside them.

“You…you know about Billy?” asked Janet.

Billy nodded, taking off his wig to reveal a head of dark, black hair. “I….am Billy.”

“Tommy!” called Vision as he walked over and Crystal grabbed the wig and Billy and pulled him into a tight hug, her back to the back yard doors as Janet joined in on the hug, and to slyly help Billy put his wig back on. “Tommy, why did you take off like that?” He took in the behavior in the room. “Uh…what’s going on?”

“N…nothing,” said Janet backing away, tears in her eyes. “Just an old woman who wanted to hug her grandson.”

“Why are you two looking at him like that?”

“Like what?” asked Crystal as Billy’s wig was quickly back in place. “I’m not looking at him in any special way…I see him, and I see that small and adorable baby that you brought home from the hospital.” She hugged him again, tighter. “He’s grown into such a fine young man.” Janet was drying her tears.

“Um…can I speak to Tommy, alone.”

“Oh, of course,” said Crystal, “I’m going to make you something special to eat, what would you…oh, you know what, don’t worry about it I’m just going to start cooking.”

“I’ll help you!” volunteered Janet and the two retreated into the kitchen as Vision took Tommy to the front porch for a sit-down and a chat.

The two women returned to the kitchen. “Well, that was an interesting turn of events.” Commented Crystal putting the kettle on.

“I just can’t believe it,” said Janet, grabbing a tissue and gently dabbing her eyes. “Oh…just imagine seeing both boys together.”

“Wait…if Billy’s here. Does that mean Tommy….”

Meanwhile in the rear of the house, with a wonderful plot of land, and lots of trees, stood two people, biologically related. But complete strangers, though one was not aware of this.

“Listen, Tommy, we gotta talk.” Said Vision as he leaned against the banister and Billy slumped into a seat, this was it. “I want to know what you think…if I were to make Eve a part of our family.”

“Um…in what capacity exactly?” asked Billy, already afraid of the answer.

“I’m going to ask Eve to marry me.”

“What?” Asked Billy. “Dad! You can’t!” And that’s when the cursing began. Well, it wasn’t cursing exactly, more like cursing in the literal sense. Billy cursed the bazar circumstances that led him here, this situation, and Eve and even his Dad a little. But he just didn’t do it in English. “…Meshugos…” he did in a combination of Hebrew and Yiddish.” His breathing became shallow as the string of words spilled out of his mouth.

“Wow, Tommy, come down, it’s going to be—was that Yiddish?” asked Vision.

“Um…” Billy covered quickly, his breathing increasing, his heart pounding, his eyes were getting blurry and the room started to spin. “I um…learned it at camp, yup. Camp. Simon…my friend his family moved to Switzerland from Israel and he knows Hebrew. So he’s been helping me study for my Bar Mitzvah, and….” He began to wheeze, trying to catch his breath, but he just couldn’t.

“Ok…breath with me, in and out, nice and slow. Even breaths.” The breathing took a while, as Billy’s nerves settled and the world around him stopped spinning, and closing in.

“Sorry. I’m sorry! Let’s just try to talk about this calmly and rationally.”

“You don’t ever have to be sorry. Panic attacks can be scary. Have you ever had one of these before?” Billy shook his head. “I think that’s something we’re going to have to take a serious look at. But for now, let’s talk and preferably in English, if you don’t mind.” Billy minded only slightly.

“What’s gotten into you, lately?”

“Nothing, really…But Dad. You can’t…you cannot marry her. It’ll ruin everything.”

Billy ran out through the backyard, passing Janet and Crystal cooking in the kitchen. Vision followed his son back inside but stopped when he saw the two women.

“Don’t look at us like that.” Said Janet. “We don’t know anything.”

He walked back to the front porch and slumped into the chair Billy had been occupying shortly before. How was he supposed to handle this? Tommy was only twelve right; he couldn’t possibly be entering the teenaged years already. What sort of camp did he send his son to?

Eve pulled up to the house and found herself easily inside his lap and kissed him softly. “How about a martini?” she suggested with ease, briefly sliding out of his grip to grab something. She opened the box to reveal a bell.

“Make mine a double!”

“Easy!” She grabbed the bell and began ringing it. “Just what you need in such a big house.”

“Crystal!” called Eve as she rang the bell, “Oh Crystal.”

Crystal angrily sauntered outside. “Can I help you?”

“Two martinis please and make Mr. Van-Dyne’s a double.” Crystal gave him a pointed look.

“Please Crystal, I’m getting a migraine.”

“Because alcohol will totally help with that,” Crystal rolled her eyes and walked back inside the house.

“So, what happened?” asked Eve.

“I told Tommy and he went ballistic. Started sprouting in Yiddish and Hebrew…some kid at camp taught him. And then he had a panic attack. I feel like I don’t even know my own anymore.”

“It’s understandable, Alex.” Said Eve. “His dad’s getting married. It’s a total game-changer for a young boy who’s used to getting all his father’s attention, so he’s acting out. Maybe I should go talk to him?”

“You’re kind of a sensitive subject right now for him.” Vision admitted.

“That’s why I have to be the one to do it.” Said Eve. “Explain to him that I’m not a threat and that he’s not going to lose you.” She massaged his shoulders briefly. “Why don’t you relax here, enjoy your martini, while I go talk to Tom.”

Billy sighed as he rested his head against the comfy chair, and he looked out onto the pool. He was in way over his head. The feeling like he was being pressed by a big boulder had gone away, but the memory of that feeling was still there, and it was just as powerful. He glared at the pool, willing for the feeling to go away.

“So…” said Eve sitting down beside him. “I guess the news of the engagement came as a bit of a shock to you.”

“You could say that…” said Billy. Eve gave him a pointed look.

“Listen, I know it can be hard, seeing your dad with a woman, an attractive woman, maybe you’re a little jealous that he’s spending time with someone else now Or, maybe you have a little crush on me.”

Billy looked like he might deposit the entire contents of his lunch on her at that moment. She continued, ignoring his reaction. “I care for your father deeply and I want us to get along, at least for his sake.”

“And I bet his money has nothing to do with it.” Said Billy.

“It certainly doesn’t hurt. Your father is exactly the kind of man I’ve always wanted to marry, smart, and rich, swayed in the right direction, and I’m not about to give it up just because a spoiled kid thinks he’s entitled to all his daddy’s attention and love.” She paused. “So, listen here and listen good. In two weeks, your father and I will be getting married and you have two options, to get with the program or to move in with Grandma because I am not going to let anything stand in my way. Do I make myself clear?”

Billy nodded and watched her go. Oh, this was going to be a complete disaster.

Back in Israel, as the family sat down to dinner, with wine poured, and delicious food being eaten, Pietro got up to get a fax, thinking it was probably something from the Prime Minister. Instead, a letter came in, a drawing of a town on fire and a small dragon yelling for help.

“It’s an interesting wine,” said Erik taking a sip. The wine was good, but he sighed, checking the clock. “I should probably go to my office and see what the issue is with that blasted computer.”

“I bet I could fix it, Zaydi.”

“You are welcome to try. The blasted contraption is slow as a snail.” Said Erik firmly.

“Trade you a sip of your wine for IT help?” suggested Tommy.

His mother and Aunt stared at him incredulously. Erik laughed. “HA! See Wanda, I told you summer camp would be good for him. I like the way you bargain, Billy.” He pushed his glass of wine towards the boy and Tommy took a long sip.

“Interesting!” admitted Tommy. “It tastes different than Manischewitz.”

“That’s true. This is real wine!” said Pietro, as he returned to the table. “Can you believe this random fax we got? I didn’t even know anyone else besides father still owned a fax machine.”

He passed it to Wanda, who passed it to Lorna and it just made it past Tommy’s gaze before reaching Erik’s hands. He tried to gauge his reaction, but Erik always wore a hell of a poker face, well-hidden as always behind a book or newspaper to the point where Tommy reached over, and Erik moved the piece of paper just a smidge so Tommy could see it. It was a dog with a talking bubble calling a 911. Tommy leaned over just a little bit more to see better and fell off the chair.

“Billy!” gasped Wanda standing up from her chair, “Are you alright?”

“Just fine, looks like I’m not ready for the big man drinks yet.” He said with a laugh. “Can I be excused? I think I’m going to take a quick walk, get some fresh air.”

Erik looked up, as he watched Tommy runoff. “I’ll go check on him.” He kissed Wanda on the head and walked outside, just in time to see Tommy run to the edge of the neighborhood which intersected with a large slew of apartment buildings and loud cars. He casually sauntered after the lad.

He watched until Tommy ran inside to a phone booth. No one used phone booths anymore, thought Erik, but even he couldn’t help but laugh at the strange looks the nearby adults gave him. 

Tommy breathed heavily, he missed out on running while he’d been in Israel if only to keep up appearances as Billy. “Hello, I’d like to place a collect call to America, please.” It rang, and rang, and rang until his brother picked up. “Billy, what happened, what’s the 911?”

“Abba’s getting married.” Said Billy.

“WHAT? There’s no way.”

“Oh, there is a way. He proposed to Eve. If we have any hopes of getting our parents back together, you need to do something ASAP.”

“Ok, ok….” Thought Tommy as he tapped his foot against the floor of the booth. “Mom and I are going out tonight…but I promise I’ll tell her first thing in the morning.”

“Good!” said Billy, “And Tommy. Please hurry.”

Tommy hung up and opened the booth and it hit someone, right in the back. “Oh. Slicha…” he looked up and noticed the man standing beside him was his grandfather. “Oops.”

“Oops indeed.” Said Erik looming over the lad. “I take it I am speaking to Tommy, then.”

Tommy nodded and pulled off his wig, to reveal his white hair that perfectly matched Erik and Pietro. “Let’s take a walk, kinder.” His face not matching the stern tone of his voice.

“So, what gave me away?”

“Well the accent for one,” admitted Erik, “Although I must say at first, I thought it was more to do with you being away in America for two months. But your mannerisms are different…, you’re more impulsive, a bit more absentminded.” Tommy blushed. “That’s not a criticism. It’s just a matter of youth. Your uncle was the same way at your age, messy, always wanted to run everywhere, no patience for anything, and up at the crack of dawn.” Tommy laughed. “Now…what was the other…. oh yes, and I have yet to see any sign of Lockheed.”

“Billy’s dragon toy?”

“Pietro said he was surprised he didn’t see it when you unpacked. He didn’t want to say anything thinking you would be sensitive about it, considering how much Billy loves that toy, he’s very protective of it. If you’re here…I suppose that means your “friend” Simon from Switzerland, vacationing in LA, is actually Billy at your father’s in New Jersey.” Tommy nodded, looking down at his feet. “You know what you have to do now, don’t you?”

Tommy nodded. “I have to tell Mom?”

Erik nodded. “And I would do it as soon as possible.”

“Can I…can I tell her tomorrow? I swear I will. I just…” Tommy bit his lip. Just one more night before everything went to hell.

They slowly walked back towards the house. “I suppose, it’s only fair.”

“Does this mean I need to invest in some acting classes?” asked Tommy. “Considering I couldn’t fool my own grandfather.”

“Oh, no, I think the fact that I am the only one not fooled is a great complement to your skills to imitate a brother you’ve only known for two months.” Explained Erik, rolling up his sleeves, the numbers on his arm being in clear view. “I learned to be extremely observant as a youth out of sheer necessity. Now it is a skill that comes in handy in my line of work. But it does make me a person who perhaps scrutinizes a bit too much.”

“So…I’m not in trouble?” asked Tommy.

“Oh, you and Billy are both in big trouble,” said Erik with a laugh. “But don’t dwell too much on it. Have a good time with your mother, talk to your Aunt, give your Uncle some love and I will be there for you when you tell her if you like.”

Tommy sighed. “Yeah, that would be good.” He put the wig back on and after getting the go-ahead from his grandfather, headed back inside the house.

That evening Tommy went out to dinner with Wanda and Aunt Lorna. The two sisters had been inseparable.

“Ima,” Tommy said. “Why don’t you ever talk about Dad?”

Lorna nearly choked on her hummus as she looked from her nephew to her sister. “Um…Billy, are you sure this is the conversation you want to have?”

“B…but Lorna,”

Wanda remained silent. “The most important thing is that you’re here Billy. There’s no need to rehash the past.” Taking a note from his grandfather’s words he looked at Wanda for some shred of regret, or hesitation, he found it, buried under a thick layer of guilt and motherly love. He could see it in her eyes. Did she regret not telling Billy more about their dad, or was it regret over the dumbest custody decision ever.

“So…what are we doing today? You said movies.”

“Well…movies sound good. But how about we go to the boardwalk in Tel Aviv?” said Wanda. Tommy didn’t quite know what that meant, but he smiled. Hanging out with his mother was great no matter where he was or what he was doing.

One more night of fun before everything came crashing down wasn’t too much to ask for.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. Please leave a comment. This is a joy to write.

In a world where you’re separated your entire life from your Mom and suddenly have the opportunity to meet her and spend time with her and see the kind of gentle soul that she is, you have to now shudder the carefully woven rose you’ve made. Now all you had to do was tell her you’re not the son she thought she was spending time with. But instead, it was the other kid, the kid that went with Dad, the kid she might not have even wanted. Tommy shuddered the thought.

He paced back and forth by the entrance of his mother’s bedroom. This morning, she decided to take her breakfast in bed. She had been on the phone all morning, dealing with another curator from Moscow who was refusing to release a certain document which she was promised. “Я вам третий рас повторяю…” (for the third time, I will repeat…).

Tommy gently opened the door to her bedroom and peeked in to see his Mom negotiating with the Russians, as she typed something on her laptop. 

“Just do it, kinder,” said Erik and gave the kid a light push and he entered the room as Wanda finished up the call.

“И, если оно не будет доставлено на следующий недели…” (And, if it is not delivered next week…” The man said something on the other end. “Спасибо.” (Thank You) Wanda hung up as Tommy approached and jumped onto the bed beside her.

“Good Morning Billy.” She greeted, kissing his cheek brightly. “Listen, let me finish this email to Yad Vashem and then I thought you and I could go to the beach, sound good?”

“That…sorry, Mom. I uh…can’t today. I have to…go.”

“Oh go?” asked Wanda teasingly, “And where is it you’re be going?”

Tommy said nothing as he flung himself under the covers. “Billy!” Wanda called as she put the computer on the nightstand and tried to poke him from under the sheets as she giggled. “Billy where did you go?”

“That’s where I have to go!” said Tommy. Erik peeked into the bedroom, awaiting the reaction. “I have to go see Billy.”

“And where is Billy?” asked Wanda, her eyes narrowing on the lump of blanket beside her. Erik leaned against the door. She was amused for a second. Now, the tone of her son’s voice was strained, almost afraid.

“In New Jersey, with his father, Vision Van Dyne.” Wanda’s eyes went wide, and she looked between the lump and her own father who simply nodded but said nothing. She held in a breath as she uncovered the sheet to reveal a head of white hair, the wig now resting on the extra pillow Wanda never used. 

“You’re not Billy!” said Wanda.

“That would be correct.” Sitting upright and tossing the wig further down on the bed. Wanda grabbed for it and turned it over.

“You’re Tommy!”

“Affirmative.” Responded the young man. “Billy and I met at camp and at first we didn’t like each other very much. But when we realized we were twins…it just kind of happened. And I take full responsibility. It was my idea because I wanted to meet you my entire life and Billy felt the same about Dad, but it was all me. I convinced him to do this…” Wanda said nothing as she continued to stare at Tommy, her hand gently brushing against his clean-cut white hair. “And we sort of just switched lives. Please don’t be mad, because I love you so much and I just…I hope that you can love me too, as me, and not Billy.”

Wanda opened her arms and pulled the young man into a tight hug. “Oh, my baby boy.” She told him. “I love you so much. I never stopped thinking about you.” She kissed his head as he tried his hardest not to cry. “Or loving you.” The flood gates opened. But they weren’t just Tommy’s.

The two stayed that way for a moment before they heard sobs coming from outside the room. They looked up to see Pietro sobbing into his sister’s shoulders as she fought back tears of her own and Erik just smiled at his family. Not yet complete, but almost. 

“I’ve…never been so happy in my entire life,” said Pietro as Lorna gently patted him on the back.

“Come on, I’ll make you a cup of tea,” she told him. Erik closed the door and helped the two downstairs.

Tommy wiped his eyes on his brother’s t-shirt and turned to his mom. “I guess you have to switch us back now, huh.”

“Technically, the arrangement we made states that you belong with your father and Billy belongs with me.”

“No offense Mom, because I love you and Dad a lot. But this arrangement really sucks.”

“I agree,” said Wanda, grabbing a tissue from her nightstand and wiping her own eyes. “It really sucks!”

“Then I guess we have no other option than to fly to New Jersey, see Dad and Billy and work this whole thing out.”

“Yes!” said Wanda carefully. “Don’t worry tattele, we’ll figure it all out for the better, I promise.” Tommy smiled weakly and hugged her as tight as he could. Just in case.

With their plans now completely changed for the day, Wanda ushered Tommy to get dressed, pack, and to call his father and let him know of the situation. Tommy, of course, only did two of those things.

As she went to put her hair up and begin her usually mourning routine, Lorna walked back into the room.

“Dad’s getting the plane tickets for you.” She looked around a bit before eyeing Wanda’s bed. “So…Tommy has white hair, just like Dad and Pietro, weird how it didn’t happen to you or Billy, or me.” She said as she fell onto her sister’s bed. “Why is your bed so much more comfortable than mine?” Wanda finished putting her hair up into a low-hanging bun. 

“Because mine is actually slept in.” supplied Wanda and both women laughed. Hearing the giggling, Pietro entered the room and plopped down beside his youngest sister.

“Sibling party!” declared Pietro.

“Mhmm…” Wanda walked into her closet and put on a casual red sleeveless dress and looked at herself in the mirror. Taking a moment to actually think about it, she paled. She was about to go across the world, to America, to meet with her ex-husband, and switch their children back. She began throwing things into her suitcase but froze suddenly. “I don’t think I can do this!”

“What?” asked Lorna. “Of course, you can.”

“No…No. I don’t think I can. We came up with this arrangement specifically so we would never have to see each other again. I haven’t seen the man in nearly 13 years.”

“So, you were just going to let Billy go his entire life without knowing he has a brother? A twin? After everything we went through as kids?” asked Pietro. Wanda said nothing, looking down.

“Wow. Really Wanda?” Lorna stood up.

“I don’t know ok!” admitted Wanda. “I never got that far. I planned to tell him when he was older when he could understand a little better.”

“Wanda,” said Pietro standing up and going to wrap his arm around his sister. “I love you. You are my twin and I wouldn’t trade you for anything. I will always stand by you. But this was a dumb decision from the beginning.” She sighed, leaning into her brother.

“I just…we haven’t seen each other in so long. What if he doesn’t recognize me? We were both so young.” She thought out loud and wandered back over to grab something else to pack. “I wonder if he still has that look in his eyes when he tells stories. It made me…what is the English word…swoop?”

“Swoon.” Said Lorna with a snort. Tommy hid a giggle as he listened in outside the door.

Pietro smiled at his sisters. “As your brother, and if I were you, and I was seeing my ex for the first time…and I had your legs…” he went in and fished out another one of her many red dresses. It had off the shoulder sleeves, and wrapped tightly around her body, with a cut right above the knee. Wanda and Lorna raised her eyebrows at him. “You’ll knock him dead.”

Wanda sighed. As she placed the dress Pietro had presented her, an idea came to her. “Pietro…Lorna…. would one of you…I hate to ask this but…you’re my siblings and I don’t know if I can do this myself, but could one of you…maybe…”

“Go with you?” asked Lorna. “Wish I could, but I’m flying to Norway tonight. Would kill to be there though.”

Pietro smiled. “What’s an older brother for?” He kissed her head.

Tommy entered; a backpack slumped over one shoulder, holding Billy’s passport. “Hey Mom, I’m ready to go.”

“Ok!” said Wanda, “Me too…” She looked around. “Almost.”

“But…your suitcase is totally empty.” Prompted Tommy.

“Your Ima is freaking out, it’s ok.” Said Lorna.

“I am not.” Insisted Wanda. “Did you…. uh…speak to your father?”

“Yup!” Tommy said with a big smile. “I just got off the phone with him. He is really excited to see you.” Pietro and Lorna exchanged a quick glance before returning their attention to the exchange between mother and son.

“That’s…um…good I suppose.” She said swaying a bit as if trying to get into the groove of the word good. “What else did he say?”

“He said he’ll meet us tomorrow at noon at the Stafford Hotel in Atlantic City.”

Wanda laughed nervously, “That’s…. soon…good, I mean. Um…” She looked around for her siblings for help. They were utterly useless at that moment. “Why don’t you go see your grandfather and get our plane tickets.”

“I’ll go with him,” said Lorna and followed her nephew out. “Liar, Liar pants on fire.”

Tommy shushed her. “So, this is all part of an elaborate plan you and Billy came up with to get the parents back together?”

“Sort of,” said Tommy as they made their way downstairs. “At first it was mostly because I wanted to meet Mom and Billy wanted to meet Dad. But yeah. We wanted to know why they broke up and why they split us up, and then get them together. Maybe we didn’t do it the right way, I don’t know. But I do know I don’t want to go back to the way things used to be. I don’t think I can go on without Billy in my life. It’s not fair.” He said with a sigh. He then turned to his aunt. “Why didn’t anyone stop then?”

Lorna sighed. “I was a freshman in college when it all went down. I never knew the exact details of what happened. So, I’m not the best person to ask about that. However, if you need dirt on anyone, I’m totally your go-to.” Tommy smiled.

“I knew I liked you, Aunt Lorna.” She smiled at him and patted his head.

“I am pretty amazing.” They laughed.

“There is actually someone I will need dirt on…if you’re game.” Lorna matched her nephew’s smile.

Erik greeted his daughter and his grandson by the door, where a car had just arrived. “I included an extra ticket, just in case you or Pietro want to go.”

“Pietro’s going. He’s probably packing now, while the little schemer and I plot.”

“Little?” Asked Tommy pouting.

“Yes!” said Erik. “For I am the big schemer.” More laughter sounded. “Now how about a hug?” Wanda was coming down the stairs with her suitcase, with Pietro following behind with his duffle bag.

“You’re pretty awesome, Gramps,” Tommy said. “You’ll visit, right?”

Erik looked almost offended at the question. “Of course, you can’t get rid of me, Aynikl.” With a wink, he handed him the tickets. 

“They’ll be alright, won’t they?” asked Lorna, folding her arms as they watched the limo drive off half an hour later.

“They’ll be fine. What I am interested in are my grandsons. Together they managed to concoct this little plan. Imagine what else they can come up with.” Lorna’s eyes narrowed on her father.

“You’re probably right. Here’s hoping no one gets their heartbroken by the end of this.” Lorna kissed her father’s cheek. “If you excuse me, I have a few phone calls to make.” She went off to contact a few friends she had at the FBI.


	7. Chapter 7

Tommy wasn’t quite sure what to make of his mother and her twin. It seemed terribly selfish on the part of his parents to keep them separated. It also didn’t seem fair that his mother got to spend her life with her twin, but he wasn’t awarded that same right. But he supposed life wasn’t always fair, to anyone.

Pietro tried his best to sleep on the plane ride, while Tommy enjoyed playing games and watching movies on the slightly bigger screen in first class. Wanda, for the better part of the airplane, was too anxious to sleep. But found slight relief in the alcohol that was offered to her.

Wanda passed out about halfway through the ride and Pietro used the opportunity to his advantage.

“So, you plan on telling me what the plan is?” he asked of his nephew. “Because we both know you didn’t call your Dad…and as we left, your grandfather and Lorna had a very…shall I say specific look.”

“Billy says Dad’s engaged to this horrible woman named Eve who’s only using him for his money. I don’t know if you’ve ever met Dad...” Pietro had a vague recollection of the man. “He’s not exactly good with women…and she’s so clearly taking advantage of him.”

“And this relates to your mother…. Ah,” Pietro nodded. “Of course! How silly of me. You realize they haven’t seen each other in nearly thirteen years.” Tommy nodded. “And there is a reason they went their separate ways. Getting them back together doesn’t magically resolve the things that split them apart.”

“My dear, dear Uncle Pete,” said Tommy. “You underestimate just how brilliant my brother and I can be when we put our heads together and hatch a plan.” Pietro sighed.

“Well, I wish you luck, nephew, to both of you.” This was not going to end well. Pietro was somehow sure of it. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Tommy asked with big, innocent eyes. Pietro nodded. “What was it like growing up with your twin?”

“Not sure if our lives are the best comparison. It is a long and rather sad story,” explained Pietro. “Perhaps when you’re older, Wanda will tell you all of it. But in relation to your question, it’s a lot like having a best friend that never leaves you, who knows you better than you know yourself. For many years, Wanda and I were all each other had. We struggled for years before your Zaydi found us. I don’t know what it’s like not having the most important person in your life close. What happened to you and your brother, I cannot understand the logic. So, whatever you two may need from me, I’ll do it.

That wasn’t the reason Tommy had asked the question. But he would be lying if he said he wasn’t pleased with the result.

Once they arrived at Newark Airport, Tommy and Pietro helped an inhibited Wanda into the Lincoln town car as the driver took their luggage. The drive to the fancy hotel in Atlantic city was truly incredible, through the beautiful trees that Tommy had missed and the terrible drivers that could give Israelis a run for their money.

Billy meanwhile was wearing his white wig, as he, Crystal, and Dad arrived at the hotel, with Crystal dutifully pulling Sparky along.

Eve was there, looking as beautiful as she always did, her hair perfectly styled, everything fitting to a tee and just a bit on the tight side.

“Over here!” greeted Eve as she came over. “And you brought Sparky….”

She reached out to touch him, but the dog growled at her.

“Good boy,” cooed Crystal petting him gently and settling him in her arms.

“Sorry! Tommy insisted on bringing him.” Said Vision and Eve tried very hard not to glare.

“This is my sister, Mary.” She said, turning to face an elephant of a woman, with large, beefy arms, who towered over everyone. “This is my fiancée Alex, and this charming young man is his son Tommy. This little gathering was his idea.” Well, …it had been Tommy’s idea. But since he was pretending to be Tommy, Billy supposed he could take credit. “Sadly, Alex’s mother Janet was called away at the last minute and isn’t able to be here.” 

“Aw…” cooed Mary as if Billy was a three-year-old in a stroller. “You can call me Auntie Mary.” Billy raised an eyebrow at the woman. Was she serious? She was even worse than Eve was. And those might have been hands down, the most terrifying words ever said to him in his entire twelve plus years on earth. She was certainly far more intimidating than Eve was. The gene pool really split when it came to the two sisters. They hardly even looked like sisters.

As Tommy, Pietro, and Wanda arrived at the hotel Wanda was still heavily zonked. As they pulled up, Pietro pulled the door open to reveal Wanda’s foot. He looked at his nephew who let out a deep, long-held breath.

“Wrong end, Wanda.” He said annoyed.

“Oops.” She giggled. “Sorry. Can you believe it, Pietro, I’ve never had this much alcohol in my life before?”

“I’ve lived with you my entire life.” Said Pietro as Wanda stumbled out of the car and finished off the last of the small alcoholic bottles. “I can absolutely believe it.”

“I am going to be in so much trouble.” Sighed Tommy.

Somehow, they got Wanda through the door, as a bellhop helped them with their luggage and headed to the front desk.

Just around the corner stood Eve and Vision. “I just checked us in,” she said to her sister. “Why don’t we freshen up and then we can meet by the pool.”

“You got it, Evie,” said Mary and punched Vision in the arm. He rubbed the spot where her hand had been. She sauntered away as if she was preparing for a cage match. 

“And you and I can talk a little bit more about the wedding. Because this hotel...” said Eve, her eyes sparkling, “Is so perfect for the wedding. I just can’t believe how perfect it is

“Um…” tried Vision. “Of course, but don’t you think that’s it’s a bit big.”

“Well sure, but it’s not that big, and we wouldn’t be taking over the entire hotel.”

“Right.” Said Vision, “But I wouldn’t want to invite too many people…”

“Well, since we have to some-time to ourselves…why don’t we check out the honeymoon suite.” She grinned, pressing her lips to his, cutting off the conversation. Eve was going to have a big wedding, and nothing was going to stop her.

“Why did you ask me to bring the dog?” asked Crystal chasing after the small animal, who caught a specific scent of someone he'd missed and dashed to its source. 

As the elevator doors opened and Tommy and Pietro stepped in while Wanda stumbled farther behind them. Sparky ran straight into the elevator right before the door closed, the distraction, prevented Pietro from holding the door open and Wanda was left alone in the lobby.

“That’s why!” explained Billy. Crystal shook her head, but a smile played on her lips.

“Sparky!” greeted Tommy as the doors closed, and Billy stood there, grinning.

“Mein kinder,” said Wanda, and Billy looked up to see his mother, with a bewildered look on her face. “Weren’t you just in the elevator?”

“Mom!” Crystal and Billy watched his mother stumble slightly.

“Don’t worry, I would have found the room by myself.” The breath of alcohol was strong in this one. “Now go on. I’m just going to get some fresh air.”

Billy looked at Crystal who shrugged. She barely knew the woman. He watched his Mom walk away and nearly fall down the stairs and run into a guy carrying a giant vase of flowers.

“Watch out, Ima!” he called and covered his mouth instantly, hoping he didn’t give himself away. He hadn’t, no one else was around. She turned to face him and noted his different set of clothes.

“You are dressed so well. Were you wearing that sweater the whole time?” Billy looked down at his appearance. The night before Janet had finally gotten him to try those clothes she had brought for Tommy, from her newest collection. The sweatshirt he picked out was a cotton blazer, in a deep midnight blue, with small little highlights on it, that looked as if the moon was shining on it. The pants were black, and skinny, and matched the blazer. He looked like he had stepped out of a tween magazine.

“The only time she has more than two glasses of wine is on Pesach So of course, she picks this moment to show up completely betrunken. Veys mir.” Billy rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Well, betrunk or not, your mother said to go upstairs, so that is where we will meet her.” Crystal pushed Billy to the elevator.

Eve, meanwhile, was pulling Vision into another elevator and began kissing his neck. His eyes slid over Eve and out of the corner of his eye he saw something. He looked up at the lobby and that is where he saw her. Beautiful red hair, a soft smile that made him feel like a kid again, his knees buckling.

Wanda sent him a smile, the doors closing, a deer in the headlights at the sight of her. The doors shut with her gazing at his blank expression.

Upstairs, Billy smiled and walked into Tommy’s side of the suite.

“Billy!” greeted Tommy excited and ran to hug him. “Uncle Pete, Billy’s here!” Pietro smiled and walked out of the door.

“Shalom Pietro,” said Billy, letting his accent return to its natural state.

“You are in so much trouble, William,” Pietro states, but hugs his nephew anyway. “Your grandfather sends his love, of course.” Billy smiled.

“I miss him,” Billy said.

“So,” gushed Tommy, pulling his brother down as Pietro went back to whatever he was doing. “Tell me. How’s Cassie? How’s Teddy?” Sparky barked and went to sit on Tommy’s lap, finally content at seeing the correct boy. Said boy gently scratched him behind the ear and the terrier had officially reached doggy heaven.

“Cassie’s cool. She thinks that her Dad and Teddy’s Mom are dating. I don’t know for sure. But she’s convinced. She made a whole bunch of jokes about how it would make her and Teddy siblings for sure one day.”

“I knew it!” noted Tommy. “How’s Ted?”

Billy then proceeded to gush just a little too much about Teddy and how amazing he was, and how he liked comic books and the conversations they had. Tommy made a mental note but said nothing. Not yet.

“I should go see how Crystal is doing.” Said Billy. As they both exited the suite, they ran right into Wanda.

“Thomas Van Dyne!” she said and saw both boys standing there. Tommy no longer wearing his wig, and Billy had not yet taken his off. “Oh no, please. I’m already seeing double. “

“Ima! I’m over here,” said Billy, pulling off his wig to show his naturally dark hair.

“Zeeskeit!” she greeted him, calling him sweetness, and hugging him tightly. She smiled and looked over at Tommy and pulled him into a hug. “Oh, my beautiful boys, together.” Her mood changed though. “But how could you do zis to me?”

Crystal popped her head out of the door. “I hate to interrupt” she closed the door behind the Van Dyne suite “But I think this conversation would be better served inside.” She ushered the three to the opposite suite. “I’m sorry, not sure if you remember me…we only met once, um…right before…”

“Oh, Crystal, of course.” Wanda gave her a gentle hug and kiss on the cheek before entering the suite.

“I knew I liked her.” Grinned Crystal as the door shut. The boys slumped onto a chair in the suite, easily fitting in the large blue monstrosity of a chair together and stared as Wanda paced the floor.

“One of you!” began Wanda, “I’m not sure right now which one of you…but one of you told me your father knew I was coming here today. Well, I am here to tell you…both of you, that the man I saw when I was in the lobby had no idea we were on the same planet, let alone the same hotel.”

“You saw Abba already?” asked Billy.

Wanda slumped onto the matching couch. “He looked at me as if I was some witch coming to curse him. Can someone please get me something for my head?”

Billy shook his head but stood up to do as she asked. “It is not as if I did not wonder what it would be like to see him after all these years. Waving awkwardly at him, while he had some woman kissing him is not what I pictured.” Billy placed a cold compress on her head.

In truly dramatic fashion, Pietro sauntered into the living area of the suite, clad in only a blue speedo, holding goggles in his hands and a towel draped over his shoulder.

Billy and Tommy covered each other’s eyes out of pure horror.

“Pietro!” said Wanda, a gasp. “What are you doing?”

“Going to the pool, sister. You don’t mind, do you?” He asked.

“No, of course not. One of us should be enjoying themselves.”

Pietro grinned and turned to leave, nearly bumping into a beautiful strawberry blonde woman, with dark streaks in her short cut her.

“Oh my,” said Crystal staring at his chiseled body.

“Hello,” Pietro replied, similarly starstruck.

“Crystal, this is, of course, my brother Pietro.” Said Wanda from the couch. “Who acts quite often as our dutiful assistant, when it pleases him.”

“How do you do,” replied Crystal, offering him her hand. “I’m….” she looked at Tommy, who winked at her. “…His assistant.”

Pietro took it gently and kissed it. “It is an honor, mademoiselle.”

“um…gosh, the pleasure is all mine…

“Now boys,” Wanda said forcefully, cutting the soft fluttering of eyelashes that were being sent between the two other adults in the room. “You are going to tell me, exactly what is going on right now! Why did you lie and bring me here, and why does your father have no idea what is going on?”

“Is that right?” asked Crystal, Pietro still holding her hand. “Well…in that case, I think I will go back to my room and uh…check out what the minibar situation is like.”

She grabbed her purse as Pietro added. “Allow me to assist you.”

They turned to leave, as Wanda stood up rapidly, the room spun slightly, but she did not waver. “Hold on a second.” Pietro cringed, his mind returning to his childhood. Wanda’s angry voice could topple entire governments alone. “What do you all know, that I clearly do not.”

“Ima,” Billy began, “Abba’s getting married.” Wanda slumped back into her chair. “Zi iz kholerye.”

“Billy!” said Wanda, shocked that her son, whom she’d loved and raised would call someone a good for nothing.

“Vos?” asked Billy. “Iz true and we can’t let him go through with it.”

Tommy wasn’t quite sure what Billy had said, but he stood by him saying it.

“She’s all wrong for him.” Continued Tommy. “And the only way he won’t marry her is if…” He turned to his brother. “You tell her, she’s known you longer.”

“…Is if he sees you again.” He sat down beside his mother.

“Wait…you’re not trying to get me and your father together, are you?” The twins nodded, as Crystal and Pietro attempted to quietly remove themselves from the situation.

“You’re perfect for each other.” Finished Tommy.

“Don’t even think about it!” said Wanda, still staring at her children, but turned sharply to look back at the two adults. “Did you two know about this?”

“What?” asked Crystal.

“Really Wanda?” asked Pietro

“No.”

“Of course not. How you could you even…”

Wanda’s glare and sheer power to make someone cower under her gaze had been inherited only from one person. Her father. Her eyes fell on them, narrowing down, cold, emotionless, daring them to try to lie

“Ok yes.” Said Crystal caving first, having never experienced such a look.

“I did!” said Pietro, bulking quickly after her. “Tommy told me the story on the plane.”

“It was their idea,” admitted Crystal. “But it was sweet.”

“And you know I’m a closet romantic.”

“Me too!”

Wanda ignored the gazes shared between her brother and Crystal and stood as a force to be reckoned with in front of them. “Alright, let me make this perfectly clear. Vision and I don’t have anything in common…anymore.”

“Except us.” Said the twins at the same time and grinned at their synchronism.

“Regardless. In case you didn’t notice, he seems very much happy with the pretty blonde woman on his arm. The two of you are going to explain to your father that I am here for one reason, and one reason only.” She narrowed her eyes on them. “And that is to switch the two of you back. Now let’s do what we need to and be done.”

Pietro’s eyes widened at his sister’s coldness and Tommy and Billy both looked like they were about to cry. But said nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please leave a review. I am almost done with the fic. My plan is to end it in Chapter 14. We'll see if that works. I'm not sure if I care if it ends with 13 or not.


	8. Chapter 8

It took every inch of his willpower not to call his mother at that moment. He was an adult, had managed to raise a pretty amazing son, he owned a company, had great success. And yet, here he was, staring at his ex. The mother of his child—children. Did that mean Billy was also here? Why was she here? What could Wanda possibly want in New Jersey?

At that moment everything felt off. The world was closing in on him, his fiancée, his ex-wife. What the heck was going on? He managed to untangle himself from Eve long enough to say he needed to check on Tommy and exited the room to try to figure out what to do next.

The door shut behind him and he meandered down the hallway, a man lost in a fog of his own mental making. 

Billy had put his wig back on, to continue the illusion for a while longer and was heading back towards his father’s room when he saw Vision walking down the hallway.

“Tommy!” he greeted “Excellent timing, I need to head down to the lobby for something, can you do me a big favor and look after Eve while I am gone?”

“Of course,” Billy replied and began walking away, but Vision stopped him a second time.

“Hey, be honest, how do I look?” he asked. “Not too old?”

Billy shook his head. “You look, awesome dad. Young and awesome.”

“So presentable?” asked Vision looking like a deer lost in the woods.

“Better than presentable,” said Billy.

That seemed to satisfy him, and he made his way back towards the first floor. The lobby. That was the last time he saw her. She had to be here. She just had to be. He nearly jumped out of the elevator when the doors opened and began the search.

“DAD!” said Tommy running up to him.

“Hey…I thought you were going to keep Eve company?”

“Oh…uh…. of course, yup…totally...I was just …um…looking for her.” Tommy looked up at his father, seeing him for the first time all summer. He wrapped his arms tightly around him. “It’s great to see you, Dad.”

“It’s great to see you too…” said Vision, with a bemused expression. He gave his son a once-over, looking at his khaki shorts, and a green button-down. “Nice outfit. These part of Grandma’s new line?”

“Uh…exactly, yup. Nana really outdid herself this time. I look like a Hollywood star.”

“Of course, you do.” Vision ruffled his hair a little. “Did you switch shampoos again? Your hair’s much softer than it’s been.”

Tommy had to get out of his conversation. “Yup! Nana said whatever I used at Camp from…uh…Simon totally messed up my roots, or um…something.” He was twelve what did he know about shampoo and its purpose other than it was meant to clean hair.

“Well, go on,” said Vision. “Head on up!” There was no way he was prepared to have that conversation with his son if _she _was really here.

Tommy pressed the elevator button and waited. The doors opened to reveal Eve, stepping out, checking herself out on her compact.

“Ah, perfect.” She said. “Have you seen your father?”

“You talking to me?” asked Tommy.

“Yes, I am talking to you.” Said Eve with an eye-roll.

“Ah, Eve, of course, I just saw him.”

Eve waited for him to elaborate. He didn’t. “Well_ hello_ and, where was he?”

“Um…” Tommy wasn’t sure what his father had going on at that moment. “Uh…maybe towards the front desk?” Eve looked at him like he was the gum underneath her shoe and Tommy stared at her imagining all the ways he could make her life miserable. His look twisted into a fake smile, as he waited for her to leave.

“What the heck are you staring at?” asked Eve. “Jealous of my outfit.”

“Nothing, not at all. You’re just so very pretty.” His acting chops weren’t a total waste.

“Oh, please, don’t tell me you’re suddenly going to be nice to me.” Said Eve and began walking away. “If you see your father tell him he’s late and I am waiting.”

“Whatever you say, Cruella.”

Wanda, meanwhile, had gone to the bar in the hopes of curing whatever feelings of drunkenness that still existed. All she wanted was an aspiring and a long, hot bath, and bed. Life had, as usual, other intentions.

“This will cure whatever you got.” Said the Bartender who handed her something funky colored and smelled like bad cheese. “Just don’t ask what’s in it.” She didn’t even notice someone sitting down beside her.

“Well,” she said to herself and turned to see a younger, blonde woman sitting a few seats away. “Here’s to you. May your life be far less complicated than mine.” Wanda took a sip and nearly choked at the tar-like liquid that made it down into her stomach. No, she thought, not tar. It tasted like the time Lorna tried to make gefilte fish, possibly worse.

“What can I get you?” the bartender asked the woman.

“Martini, dry.” The woman ordered.

Wanda nearly choked on the drink. “Slicha,” she said to the woman. “That tasted worse than my sister’s cooking.”

“Your Martini,” the bartender said, handing the woman her drink. “And your bill, Ms. Lehnsherr.”

Eve looked over as Wanda signed her name and nearly chocked herself. Had she, it would have made for a shorter story. “You’re Wanda Lehnsherr, the event planner and curator?”

“Um…yes.” Said Wanda after taking another swing at her drink.

“I saw the things you did for the Prime Minister’s daughter’s wedding and fell completely in love with your style. I called your office yesterday to see if you could help me with my wedding, but they said you were out of town.”

“That is correct…” Wanda didn’t do weddings. She was a curator primarily but was often called upon to put together a gala or event dinner. But then the Prime Minister called and asked her to help with her daughter’s wedding. It wasn’t terrible, but Wanda preferred artifacts over people.

“Oh, this must be fate!” gushed Eve. “I’m Eve Wyndham.”

Vision meanwhile was searching every woman he could see who had remotely the same color as Wanda. The woman on the boat wasn’t her, she wasn’t in the restaurant either. He made his way to the outdoor pool area and, of course, ran into his least favorite person. Eve’s sister. 

“Ah, Alex, there you are.” No one called him Alex. But he let it go as Mary continued. “You know, the more I think about it, the more I think this hotel would be perfect for yours and Evie’s wedding.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” said Alex, his eyes never looking at either of his potential in-laws.

“Goodman.” She patted his back, but it felt more like a punch in the gut. 

“Now, just a guesstimate, but how many can we expect from your side.”

“Um…maybe twenty?”

“Twenty?” asked Mary “Twenty what? Twenty groups? Twenty tables?”

Vision looked at them. “No. Twenty. My family, a few friends from college and a few colleagues and mentors I’ve had over the years.” Mary looked puzzled at him.

That’s when he saw her, beautiful red hair, making her way gently down the stairs to get to the pool. Too many people stood between him and seeing her. “Would you excuse me, please.”

He couldn’t take his eyes off her beautiful face, so much so, that he completely missed the steps that led down to the pool from where he was, and also missed the cabana boy and an older woman, who ended up pushing into him. Or perhaps he pushed into them. In the scuffle, he missed the step completely and tumbled into the pool as he heard Tommy shout for him to watch out.

The water was enough to wake him up and by the time he recovered and got out, his suit completely soaked, there stood Wanda. The woman whom he once considered to be the love of his life.

“Hello, Wanda.” He said soberly.

“Hello, Vision.” She said, a soft smile playing on her lips.

“Uh…forgive me, but I must ask.” Began Vision, trying to get rid of all the water seeping out of his suit. “Is there something perhaps I’m not aware of. You see, I ask because…I am quite shocked to see you…but you do not seem, at all, surprised to see me.” Pietro and Crystal looked on from their lounge chairs. “It has been over twelve years since we last saw each other. And now…all of a sudden, on this very day…”

“Dad,” began Billy. “I can explain why she’s here.” He popped in and took off his snazzy sunglasses.

“Tommy, you know who this is?” asked Vision.

“I do…but…uh, I am not Tommy.” He took off his wig to reveal a head of dark hair.

“But I am!” Tommy said appearing beside his brother.

“Both of them!” Vision said. “Billy…Tommy…”

“It seems you and Mom have very similar attitudes when it comes to raising children and you sent us to the same camp,” explained Billy. “That’s where we met and the whole thing kind of…just happened.” Vision still wasn’t quite sure what was going on.

“They switched places on is, Vish.” She said, the end of the shortened form sounding so soft to his ears.

“You mean I’ve had Billy with me all this time.” He looked at the dark-haired boy who nodded. “And Tommy! You went to Israel?!”

“I wanted to know Mom, and Billy felt the same way about you…. are you mad?” asked Tommy shily.

“Oh, boys, of course not.” Said Vision softly and went to hug Billy first, having not realized he had been with him the entire time. “Last time I saw you…” he told Billy, his suit still soaking. “You were about this big.” He indicated a length of the size of a small new-born. “Oh… I got you all wet, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok, Abba.” Said Billy, the word dangling like bells in his ears.

Vision turned to Tommy, “Come here.” He also got swallowed in a soaking hug by his father. He was practically in tears. “You were in Israel this entire time?!”

“Isn’t it completely unfair, though?” asked Tommy. “That we lived our entire lives without each other.”

“And missing a key parental figure as well.” Added Billy.

“Mom is incredible, Dad.” Said Tommy not quite yet letting go. “I don’t know how you ever let her go.” Vision didn’t have an answer to that question, though he often wished he had.

“Uh, boys…why don’t you let your father and I talk about this in private.”

“Absolutely!” said Billy

“Take your time.” Added Tommy and the boys returned to sitting with Pietro and Crystal.

Vision grabbed a towel and sat down on a chair. “I can’t believe this. The two of them, together. It’s like…and you…” His hand reached for his head and he felt a small cut above his brow.

“Oh, let me help you with that.” Said Wanda, as a cabana girl walked by. “Excuse me, may we have the first aid kit, please.”

“Of course, ma’am,” said the girl and hurried, as Wanda sat down beside him.

“Lie back,” said Wanda as the girl brought back the kit.

“I have to say,” Vision leaned back, and Wanda applied antiseptic cream to the cut. “You look exactly the same.” She blushed. “You haven’t changed a bit.”

“There you are!” said Eve pleasantly and saw the two of them together. “Oh, good you’ve met. Wanda is an events specialist and she’s going to help plan…. wait a minute.” The two stood up. “I don’t understand…what’s going on? And Alex, why are you wet.”

“You go by Alex now?” asked Wanda.

“You’re planning my wedding?” asked Vision.

“Well, I didn’t know it was your wedding.” Explained Wanda, “And I haven’t technically agreed to anything, yet.”

“Am I missing something here?” asked Eve.

“Dear…um…this is a quite a small world,” began Vision.

“How small?” Asked Eve, her eyes narrowing on him.

Tommy approached from one side. “Hi Evie,” he said.

“Hello,” she said dismissively.

“Shalom, Eve.” Said Billy approaching from the other side. She looked over and gasped, two boys, she turned back to Tommy, twins, different hair colors, but regardless, twins. She gasped.

“Darling, did I ever mention that Tommy was a twin?”

Eve’s glare was sharper than a knife at your throat, “No! You seemed to have forgotten that little detail.”

“Don’t feel so bad, Evie,” said Tommy. “He never mentioned it to me either. By the way, I’m the real Tommy Van Dyne. This is my amazing brother Billy Lehnsherr. He was pretending to be me, while I was pretending to be him. And this, is our incredible mother, Wanda Lehnsherr.” 

“This!” asked Eve, “Is your mother?”

“Yes!” the boys said at the same time as Eve turned to Wanda and Vision, “You two, were married?”

“Correct,” said Wanda bashfully.

“Small world indeed,” said Eve sharply. “And what a coincidence that we’re all here on the same weekend…how sweet.” But the way her voice changed, the word sweet seeping with disdain. 

Oh, thought Vision, things couldn’t get any worse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I promised weekly chapters and didn't deliver. I figured I'd give everyone a Thanksgiving treat and post two chapters...and also because I posted the same chapter twice due to a computer glitch. So I hope you enjoyed it, Please leave a comment.


	9. Chapter 9

Parent Trap AU9

Vision wore a simple suit, of a dark gray color, and a matching tie which Tommy had given to him as a gift for his birthday the year before. He and Tommy, who wore a similar style tie, but in a dark green color, with a shimmer, and a bright green tie, stood outside waiting for the car to arrive to take them to their mysterious destination.

“Tommy, can you please tell me where we’re going?”

“It’s a surprise Dad,” Tommy insisted. “Don’t sweat it. You’re going to love it.”

Wanda walked out with Billy, who wore a dark blue suit, that had a slight sparkle from its midnight color in it, and a matching dark blue tie, but with black pants. Vision gasped at the sight of Wanda, in an incredible red cocktail dress which highlighted her beautiful long legs and had a small dip to show just a smidge of her cleavage.

“Dude! You are loving Nana’s clothing collection.”

“It’s actually awesome!” said Billy. “I don’t usually wear anything beyond t-shirts and pants. But Nana’s clothes are fun and comfortable. Much better than the suit I have to wear to government functions.”

“You look, incredible,” said Vision and maneuvered to kiss Wanda on the cheek.

“Thank you.” She said, “Do you have any clue where we’re going?”

“None at all,” Vision replied. The car pulled up and they got in, Billy and Tommy, sitting across from Wanda and Vision in the limousine, “You have to tell me, Tommy, what was the best part about being in Israel?” 

“Oh man,” said Tommy. “I don’t even know…the fruit bars we had, probably. Ooh or those burgers…. or, or…”

“Is the next answer going to be food as well?” asked Billy. “You’d be right of course. But I thought you’d have a more creative answer than just food.” Tommy smiled and nudged Billy slightly.

“Ok. Zaydi was pretty awesome. He figured me out,” Tommy explained.

“Crystal and Bubbe figured me out…well, not exactly. They were questioning me about why you were so different, and I just ended up telling them.”

“Is that why they were practically sobbing when I came in that day?” Billy nodded. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Billy’s lips pursed and twisted. “You had other priorities at that moment.”

The expression he wore was priceless. No one said anything and Tommy sent a quick thumbs up to his brother. Well played.

The car pulled up and everyone got out. Wanda and Vision both looked around, but couldn’t quite figure out what was going on, still. They were at the docks, without a restaurant in sight.

“We’re eating on the docs?” asked Wanda.

“Of course not,” Tommy said and got into position. “That’s where we’re eating.” He pointed to a yacht, sitting just a smidge outside of the harbor. They got into a small speedboat, which took them to the actual yacht. “It’s ours for the night.”

“How exactly are we paying for this?” asked Vision.

“We pooled our savings,” said Billy.

“Billy, please.”

“Ok,” admitted Tommy. “Zaydi pitched it a little.”

“Tommy!” said Wanda.

“Ok! Ok! Grandma and Zaydi split it.” Finished Tommy as they climbed aboard. Vision scowled slightly, he hated when people meddled. He made a note to have a conversation with his mother later.

They walked to a specific door and Billy and Tommy both stopped in front of it as if they were being welcomed to a ball.

“Wanda,” began Tommy.

“And Vision,” said Billy.

“Your dinner awaits.” They said together and the door opened. They entered a blue-colored room, with a table in the middle, and pictures lining the walls. But everything felt off, the décor, everything matched a sunny café they had been in once upon a time.

“Oh, this is lovely,” said Wanda, but the smile she wore, vanished slightly when she saw a table, with not enough room for more than two people.

“Wait a minute.” Noted Vision. “This is only set for two.”

“Oh yes,” said Tommy, as if he had just remembered it. “That’s the other part of the surprise.”

“We’re not joining you.”

“You’re not?” asked Wanda, as Crystal appeared with a tray and dressed as a steward.

“No, but I am.” She said pleasantly. “Good evening, my name is Crystal, and I will be your server this evening.”

“And I am Pietro,” Pietro appeared. “Serving this evening as your wine steward. I am here to offer you a taste of some incredible wines from Israel, so you get completely drunk, and don’t kill this incredible lady or myself for assisting those two troublemakers over there.”

“Billy,” called Crystal, “Music please.” Billy smiled at his parents and hit the dock, to create a subtle, calming tune, with just a hint of a romantic undertone in the notes, and a summer breeze.

“Just enjoy yourselves,” said Tommy. “See where the moment takes you.”

“Remember the good ole’ days.” Added Billy.

The boys scampered off, up the stairs of the yacht for their own, small little party.

“You do see what’s happening here, right?” asked Crystal, looking at Wanda, as Vision moved to take note of the decorations around the room.

“I think I am beginning to.”

“They’re trying to recreate the night we met.” Said Vision, casually, as he noted a now complete picture of the two of them, from that night, which been tucked into a frame and hung on the wall.

“It’s sweet.” Admitted Wanda absently.

“Uh, Pietro, perhaps I’ll have that drink now.” Pietro walked over, winked at his sister and passed both of them a tray with wine.

“You know, I have not been on a cruise, since.” Said Vision.

“Me neither.” Said Wanda.

“Well, in that case, let us drink to…um….”

“Our boys,” said Wanda.

“Our sons.” Vision nodded and their glasses clinked together. They took a sip of the wine, but it hardly seemed to change the mood. “You know, perhaps, one day, when we are truly alone, we might talk about what happened between us. I can honestly say I don’t remember it all. Everything happened too suddenly.”

“It started rather quickly too,” admitted Wanda. Vision couldn’t help but laugh. It was the truth.

The music continued to play smooth, romantic jazz, as Pietro and Crystal watched from the doorway how the two were doing.

“Looks like it’s a hit.” Said Pietro.

“Let’s get the first course ready.” They went to move, but found themselves, in the small hallway of the boat, pressed against each other. They managed to maneuver themselves out somehow.

Slowly the main couple in question made their way to their seats, Vision pulled the chair out for her, and gently tucked it in, before sitting down across from her.

“So. Your tech company is doing well, you revolutionized it like you said you would. I’m sure your father was happy for you.”

“He was,” admitted Vision. “But what about you, a big curator in Israel, with every museum wanting your expertise. You were always telling me about various artifacts when we went to that museum in…Amsterdam?”

Wanda blushed slightly. “Yes, it’s um…very nice…how we both ended up doing what we’ve always wanted to do.” She twitched slightly but recovered as Crystal came to serve them. “I think we should focus on the real topic. Our boys.”

“Well, we cannot keep them apart now that they’ve met.” Said Vision.

“Perhaps then, I could keep them for half the year…and you could keep them the other half.”

“I’m sorry,” cut in Crystal before Vision could respond. “But the boys can’t go to two different schools every year. That’s insane.”

“I agree,” admitted Vision.

“Well, then I could keep them for a whole year and…” Crystal cut Wanda off with her disagreeing mumbling.

“Wanda, come on, this is why we created our little arrangement in the first place.” Said Vision as Crystal nodded. Wanda and her ex-husband both turned towards Crystal to gently push her out of the room. She put the soup in front of them, noted the glare and left, shaking her head. “This is why we have the solution we have.”

“Really? I thought it was because we decided to never see each other again.”

“Not we, Wanda,”

“Well…that part has become a bit…um…what is the word…funny?”

“Hazy?” Suggested Vision. She nodded. “You don’t remember the day you packed?”

“No, that part I remember perfectly…oh Vish, did I um…hurt you when I threw the…what was it?”

“A hairdryer.” Said Vision and Wanda nearly choked on her soup. The two laughed. “Although speaking of that day….and given that this might be my last opportunity to ask. Why did you pack up?”

Wanda sighed. “We were so young, and we both had tempers, and obligations…we said so many stupid things…and I got on that plane…and flew back to Israel….and you didn’t go after me.”

“I….” Vision was awestruck. “I didn’t know you wanted me to.”

“It doesn’t really matter anymore,” she admitted, hiding the bitter sadness of her voice, “So let’s just do our best here for the boys and that will be that.”

“Right…um…of course.”

On the other side of the boat, Billy and Tommy watched the scene unfold. Sure, they were cozy, talking, making polite small talk. But it wasn’t enough. They weren’t focusing on each other. It was all about the twins and figuring out a solution that would work. Well, their solution was not going to work for the boys.

Oh, they put in a brave face, pretended like it was a great evening, thanked the twins for setting it all up. But the twins knew their respective primary parent well enough that they knew this to be a lie. Crystal and Pietro also shared similar grim looks.

When they returned to the hotel, Tommy declared he wanted to sleep with Billy and wouldn’t budge until Wanda and Vision relented.

Safely tucked away in their room, on a queen bed, Tommy knew that desperate times called for desperate measures. He took the phone and called the only person he knew who could help.

“Nana!” said Tommy. “I think we need to take drastic action.”

“You don’t mean…” said Janet. But Tommy said yes, as Billy looked blankly at them. “Are you sure?” Tommy told her yes, again. “Alright, I’ll call Crystal. Hang tight. Don’t worry boys. This isn’t over yet.

“Tommy. What are you doing?”

“Just…trust me, ok. I am not going to let them separate us again.”

The next morning as Vision and Wanda were both checking out of their respective suites, they rehashed their plans for custody, for the boys, and them. 

“So, you’ll send Tommy to me for Rosh Hashana.” Said Wanda. “And I’ll send Billy to you for Passover."

“And we split the summer.” Finished Vision. And there it was. A simple solution to a simple problem.

How naïve they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I love reading your comments. Thank you all so much for reading this. I have had a great time writing this fic. Why I am going to be able to finish this fic compared to others is anyone's guess. But the end is near. I am currently in the process of writing the second to last chapter. And I am pleased to announce, as the muse demands, this will be a total of 15 chapters.


	10. Chapter 10

Parent Trap AU10

Pietro came over just as Wanda was finished checking out and she noted he had his bag but was missing one nephew. “He’s coming down now.” He informed her.

Not long after, as everyone was all set to go and leave, two boys came down the stairs, wearing identical blue button-downs of two different shades and jeans…with two identical sets of dark brown hair.

“What is this?” asked Wanda.

“Really?” asked Vision. “This is not funny, boys.”

“We’re not joking.” Said the first twin.

“Billy what on earth is this?” asked Wanda.

“Here’s the deal Mom,” said the second twin. “We thought it over and we decided this is one hundred percent unfair.”

“Yeah.” The first twin began again. “Dad promised to take us camping. So, we want to go on the trip. Together.”

“As a family.” The boys said together.

“What camping trip?” asked Wanda.

“The one we take with Cassie and Teddy every summer before school starts.” Billy hoped his voice sounded equal to his brother.

“Billy this is insane, go back upstairs and change into your normal clothes.”

“Ima,” said Tommy, utilizing his best Billy voice. “Are you sure he’s Billy?” Was she wrong?

“Of course, I’m sure.” Said Wanda, but her eyes were glued to Tommy.

“Nu, and how can you be so sure?” asked Billy and Wanda did a double-take. Was the other twin Billy? Was this Tommy now trying to match Billy’s accent?

“Is really hard to be sure.” Said Tommy, adding a dash of an Israeli accent to his speech.

“This is insane! Billy!” said Wanda, her temper flaring up.

“Ken?” asked both boys.

Vision bent down and assessed the boys in front of him. The hair did indeed look identically dark. But only one twin had naturally dark hair. He looked between the two.

“This one is Tommy.” Said Vision looking between the two and settled on one twin. “I’m positive.”

“Well, I hope you’re right Dad,” said Billy his voice returning to a pure American accent. “Because it would be pretty bad if you sent the wrong twin all the way back to Israel.”

“Wouldn’t it?” finished Tommy. He stepped forward. “Here’s our proposition.” He motioned for Billy to join him. “We go back to Dad’s house, call Teddy and Cassie, pack our stuff and leave for the camping trip together.”

“And afterward, we’ll tell you who’s Tommy and who’s Billy.”

“Are you kidding me?” asked Wanda. “This is…this is…” extortion?

Pietro hid a large smile, standing behind them.

“Not much you can do now,” said Pietro, “Unless you want to take one home and hope it’s the correct child.”

There was no use in arguing and soon Vision found himself on the phone with Scott Lang, his best friend, coordinating this camping trip at the last minute. He then called Sarah and encouraged her to let Teddy go as well. Both agreed and made their way to his house, while everyone else packed and got their stuff ready.

Janet had returned from her last-minute business trip and happily hugged the twins tightly. “So?” She asked one arm wrapped around each boy. “You boys got a plan?”

“Of course,” said Tommy. “When do I not have a plan?”

“It’ll be romantic, laying by a lake, roasting marshmallows. No fiancées, and no distractions.” Added Billy.

“And Scott will be there to keep an eye on us.”

“I hope you’re right, boys. I hope you’re right.” A car arrived carrying Scott, Sarah, and their kids.

“WOW!” said Cassie and Teddy similarly at the same time as they saw the boys. Tommy was wearing a jean jacket and jeans with hiking boots, while Billy wore a plaid jacket with similar dark jeans and boots.

“What’s going on? How…? Tommy?” But Teddy wasn’t looking at Tommy. He was looking right at Billy and realizing the boy he’d been spending time with recently wasn’t his friend.

Billy and Tommy looked around, to make sure the adults weren’t within earshot and smiled, finding themselves alone. “I’m Billy, Tommy’s brother. It’s um…nice to meet you. I was the one you guys hung out with recently.”

“Oh man!” said Cassie. “That explains the appetite. You barely eat.”

“And the sudden knowledge of comic books.” Admitted Teddy trying really hard not to look at his new friend. “So…um… Tom, what’s with the hair?”

“Well, we wore wigs before. But my hair is naturally white, just like my Uncle Pietro’s and Zaydi’s, as it turns out. But Nana helped me find the best hair dye on short notice to look like Billy. It was easier. And now our parents can’t even tell us apart.”

“Which is exactly how we like it.” Cassie raised an eyebrow at Billy. “It’s a long story. We’ll tell you on the way.”

“So is my mom now coming too?” asked Teddy.

“It would be awesome!” said Cassie. “Then I can share a tent with your mom. My dad snores.” Everyone laughed and Cassie hugged one of them. “It’s a pleasure to meet you for real, Billy. You and I still need to finish that Wonder Girl debate.”

“It wasn’t much of a debate.” Said Billy. Cassie shoved him lightly.

“This is going to be so much fun!” Cassie declared. “Even if you’re wrong.”

“I’m not wrong.”

“Leave the nerd fighting for after the car ride,” supplied Tommy.

A car engine could be heard roaring in the background. The twins and their friends looked over to see a woman pull up, angry, with a vengeance.

“Great!” said Tommy. “Here comes Cruella.”

“That’s what you’ve been calling her?” asked Teddy. “Wicked Witch of the West was taken?”

“The Wicked Witch of the West arguably isn’t evil,” explained Billy. “At least not according to Gregory McGuire.”

“You read the book Wicked is based on?” asked Teddy. Billy nodded. “Cool! Cassie, Tommy, and I got to see the musical.” Billy gasped.

“Does everyone in America go see musicals?”

“Yes!” said Cassie, as they turned to see Eve arguing with Vision over the camping trip. Her eyes were oozing with venom.

Vision and Eve exchanged words as Scott tried to maneuver the kids into the car and Wanda exited the house with Teddy’s mother, Sarah. Wanda looked unlike Billy had ever seen her. She wore jeans and a jean jacket, two things Billy didn’t even think his mother owned, let alone would wear.

“Ah, so one of you is Billy!” said Scott.

“Tommy what happened to your hair?” asked Sarah.

“Janet happened,” said Wanda with a heavy sigh and approached the fighting couple. “Everything alright here?”

“No,” said Eve. “To be honest, it isn’t. I didn’t know you would be coming on this little adventure and I’m not so sure I’m ok with it.”

“Oh, I agree,” said Wanda. Vision stared at her and that got the attention of the twins. “I think you should go in my place.”

“WHAT?” asked the twins at the same time as Vision.

“Mom! That wasn’t part of the deal,” said Tommy.

“Oh, come on. Billy knows I am not much of a camper. You’ll have lots of fun without me and I’ll have plenty of company.”

“Oh, no I wouldn’t want to…” began Eve.

“No, no, I insist.” Said Wanda. “And this is a perfect chance for you to get to know the boys. I mean, after all, you will be their stepmother soon.” Eve stared blankly at the woman as she if she was about to be hit by a truck.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Billy mouthed as Scott watched the scene unfold.

“You go,” said Sarah. “I’ll stay and keep Wanda company. Cassie, do you want to stay with us? Do a girls weekend?”

Cassie looked between her Dad, her friends, and the anticipated adventure with Billy and Tommy’s potential stepmom. “Are you kidding? I wouldn’t miss this trip for the world.”

“We’ll have to tweak the sleeping arrangements a tad,” supposed Vision.

It took another hour before Eve was ready to leave. They piled into the giant SUV which sat everyone in relative comfort. Scott and Vision in the front, Eve just behind Vision, Cassie beside her, and Billy, Tommy, and Teddy, relegated to the far back.

“This is not going according to plan.” Said Billy carefully.

“Oh, no,” said Tommy. “This is, in fact perfect.”

“Perfect?” asked Teddy. “Doesn’t this totally mess with your plans to play matchmaker between your parents?”

“Not in the slightest.” Said Tommy, “I think this is a perfect opportunity for Dad to realize exactly the kind of woman he’s about to marry.”

At the front of the car, Cassie was trying desperately to not look at Eve and focused on her book, as the woman slept on the way to the campgrounds, sprawled out on the seat across from her, she snored far worse than her father, like a water buffalo trying to find it’s mother.

Back at the lavish NJ home, Wanda was perfectly happy to enjoy what was left of this mini-vacation and settled down by the pool, with a cup of tea and a novel she found at the airport and had planned to read on the way to New York. But ended up ignoring.

“I am going to go for a run,” Pietro announced to his sister. She nodded and sent him off.

“Perhaps I can join you?” suggested Crystal and Wanda looked up from her book just enough to glance up at them.

“It would be my pleasure.”

“Cool, meet you out front.” Crystal ran to her room as Sarah Altman returned from taking Sparky on a walk with Janet. Sparky settled on his outdoor mat, while the ladies joined Wanda by the pool

“You’re sure?” asked Janet.

“Oh yes. I’ve known since he was really little.” Explained Sarah.

“Known what?” asked Wanda, looking up from her book.

“Oh, nothing really,” said Sarah. “I was telling Janet that Teddy told me recently that he likes boys instead of girls. It’s not much of a surprise to me.”

“Ah,” said Wanda and nodded quietly. “So…how did you respond when he told you?”

Sarah shrugged. “Like a Mom. Hugged him, told him I loved him, and that I was proud of him.”

“In other news, what’s going on with you and Scott?” asked Janet, passing her a mimosa.

“Actually,” said Wanda, “I have a question if you don’t mind.” Sarah seemed all too happy to avoid answering the questions. “Why did you help Tommy with the hair dye?”

Janet turned, stretching out on the chair, to look at Wanda. “Honestly. I didn’t even think much about it. I saw two boys who were desperate not to be separated again.” Wanda lowered her head. “Oh, no. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for that to come off as a criticism. I know you and Vision had your reasons. I’m not here to give you a hard time. They just sounded so broken on the phone…Crystal was there too. But I couldn’t just stand by and not do anything. They’re my grandkids.”

Wanda leaned her head back and sighed. “Besides, I always liked you.”

“You met me once…and I admit I was not at my best.” Said Wanda.

Sarah watched the scene unfold. “Neither of us were. We’d just received Hank’s prognosis…and I make no excuses. I can only apologize. For the things, I said back then, not for helping the twins.”

Wanda smiled softly. “Apology accepted!”

“For what it’s worth. Hank really liked you.”

“He was a remarkable person. I am sorry I was unable to come to the funeral.”

“It’s understandable.” Said Janet. “Now. Back to the real topic. Sarah and Scott.”

Sarah sighed. “How about we get some exercise and stop talking about my love life.” Janet let out a squeal, which worked to mask the gasp she iterated.

“So, something is going on.” She said grinning evilly.

“We’re working it out. Do not tell the kids.” Warned Sarah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're in the home stretch. Chapter 15 is almost done. I'm hoping to finish it soon. Also, the last chapter epilogue will be quite different from the movie. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your comments and support. I will be posting regularly on weekends for the rest of the chapters. Tell your friends.


	11. Chapter 11

Camping is a time for families and friends. It is where people learn to engage with nature, to spend time with loved ones, and learn valuable survival skills, and unplugging from the technological dependency of today’s world. Tommy, Cassie, and Teddy had been going camping together since second grade. It was Sarah’s idea initially to help Teddy, who had become quiet and withdrawn after their move and lacked any male role models. Scott was only too happy to bring Cassie along, not that he needed an excuse, but he enjoyed any opportunity to spend time with her.

Sarah had tagged along the first couple of years but decided it would help Teddy’s development to be able to have something without his mother. She had read that kids, as they enter their pre-teen years, needed a bit of independence and time away from their parent or parents to come into their own. She read it in some child psychology book written by Dr. Rebecca Kaplan. At first, she didn’t see the value of it, but after one trip by Vision and Scott, Sarah saw Teddy feeling just a bit more comfortable with himself. So she supposed Dr. Kaplan had to have been right.

The trip itself was pretty simple, they hiked to the campsite, which was down some rocky terrain, arriving at a campground overlooking a lake and the greater valley of the national park.

“Have you been camping before?” asked Teddy, who had spent a good chunk of the car ride talking to Billy about comics. As it turned out, the two had far more in common than he would have guessed.

“Zaydi, Uncle Pietro and I spent a weekend with a Bedouin tribe, it was a little bit like camping. We stayed on these mats in a big tent and I got to ride a camel.”

“Wait, you mean you don’t ride a camel to school?” asked Cassie, she tried to sound serious, but her face betrayed her.

“No, they only do that in Egypt,” Billy scoffed, smiling. Everyone laughed as they pulled in and parked the car.

“Alright team!” said Scott, “Assemble!” The four campers fell in line like troops. “From here we go on foot. We are going to conquer the trails…” began Scott, sounding like a commanding officer trying to ready the troops for battle.

“He does this exact same speech, word for word, every year.” Whispered Cassie to Billy.

“Are you with me?”

“Sir, Yes sir!” They responded.

“Alright troops, we’re moving out in t-minus two minutes. Grab your packs, make sure you have water.”

“We go on foot from here,” explained Vision to Eve as he grabbed her small backpack and handed it to her. Eve made a small squeak-like sound but stood in line with the others as they set off.

The first few bits of the trail were just to get distance from the parking lot, walking parallel to the tracks of the jeeps the park rangers rode in. Then they veered off and this is where the real hike began, staying on the trail, a much steeper terrain. Vision helped Eve get through a bit of it, climbing up a steep hill. Tommy zoomed past everyone and was in the front of the group as always.

“Let’s stop for a water break,” suggested Vision. “Take a serious drink.” His eyes darted to Tommy, who often forgot the need to hydrate. “Get a handle on yourselves and we’ll start again in a minute.”

Tommy took out his bottle and took a small sip, as he watched Billy carefully place a few rocks into Eve’s backpack without her noticing, as she drank her water. Tommy had been sure that he was the most likely evil twin. Now, as he grinned at his brother, he was pretty sure they were both the evil twin.

They began again, this time walking through rockier terrain, with water trickling beside them, and logs which had fallen over during a storm.

Tommy was ahead again, and Scott and Vision were carefully checking their map, to make sure they were going in the correct direction, just in case.

“Would you look at that,” said Cassie, bemused, as Teddy caught Billy from planting face first, having tripped over a rock. “Looks like your brother’s fitting right in.”

Tommy looked over at the instant distance that appeared between his brother and his best friend as the two twelve-year-old boys tried and failed to hide their blushing.

“My brother and my best friend,” said Tommy, clutching his heart. “I knew this day would come.”

“Oh, did you now?” asked Cassie, raising her eyebrow. They laughed and continued walking. They managed to make it a few more steps before Scott called them all to a halt.

“I,” Eve breathed heavily leaning on a nearby rock. “Am going to kill my trainer.” She took off her backpack and set down her water bottle beside it. “Perfect fit, healthy as a horse, could climb a mountain. What a joke.”

“Let’s stop again, guys.”

“But Scott,” whined Tommy, circling back to the rest of the group. “At this rate, it’ll take us two days before we get to the lake.”

“Be kind,” said Vision. “Eve isn’t used to the terrain, and your brother might need a break as well.”

“I’m ok, Dad.” Said Billy and walked back over to his Dad who decided to forge ahead slightly. “Uncle Pietro decided to climb Masada with me last year, as a bonding experience. This is nothing compared to that.”

“Can someone please hand me my water bottle.” Even though it wasn’t even two feet away. “I am in so much pain, I can barely move.”

“Sure!” Tommy just happened to be the closest person after Eve to said bottle. Giving her the bottle was such a simple thing. As he reached for it, he noticed a scaly little friend, who would be a perfect companion to Eve. They were practically identical. “Here you go, Evie.” No. That was an insult to the sweet little creature.

He handed her the bottle and watched as she opened the lid and lifted it so she could take a drink, where a scaly little lizard now sat. She watched it stare back at her and let out a shrieking scream, repelling the water bottle, and sending it flying towards Cassie, who managed to dodge the projectile just in time. Eve fell onto the ground.

“Honey,” called Vision, returning to her. “Are you ok?” She continued to shriek. “What happened?”

“This little guy was on her water bottle,” said Cassie holding up the little lizard. “Isn’t he cute? Can I keep him, Dad?”

Scott snorted but said nothing. Cassie handed the cute little guy for Tommy to hold.

“He wouldn’t have hurt you, Eve. This particular species is completely harmless.” Scott whispered something to Vision.

“Oh…” she stood back up and dusted herself off. “Of course, I knew that. You uh...go ahead. I’ll be fine.”

“Do you want to hold him?” asked Tommy, practically shoving the lizard at Eve.

She flinched. “Eek. Get that thing away from me.” Eve continued. “Just put it down. They’re disgusting.”

“Ok, ok, I’ll put it down,” said Tommy, standing up, but Eve’s hair was just the absolute perfect place to leave the little guy. The kids tried not to laugh.

“Hey, guys.” The kids jumped up at attention, startled. “Scott and I are going to take the lead, please help Eve.”

“Sure Dad.” Said the twins.

As Scott and Vision took the lead and began to walk ahead, Eve finally settled down and grabbed her satchel.

“Sure, you’ll help me,” said Eve adjusting it. “Right over a cliff, you’ll help me.” She pushed past the twins and continued.

“What an idea,” said Billy.

“Mm…” added Tommy. “See any cliffs around?”

“Wow, you guys are out for blood.” Whispered Cassie. Eve struggled to walk ahead, her legs buckling slightly at each step.

“Need a hand, Evie?” asked Billy.

She turned sharply towards the twins, coldly gazing at them. “Not from you, thank you. Don’t think I can’t see past those angelic faces. One more trick from you two and I promise I will make your lives miserable from the day I say I do. Got it?!” She turned back and took another step.

“Whatever you say, Cruella.” Said Tommy and Teddy nudged him slightly.

“What did you just call me?” demanded Eve loudly.

“Nothing,” said Tommy.

“Not a thing,” added Billy as they continued to walk. “Cruella,” he added at the end when she was still within earshot.

“Oh, Eve,” said Teddy as they walked past her, trying to hide his laughter, “I think there’s something on your head.”

The forged on ahead, but Eve decided to check her hair, an odd sensation came from there, and the lizard just happened to be sitting right at the top. Startled by her hands, he tried to get off and get away and found his way, purely by accident into her open, screeching mouth. He provided a much-needed moment of quiet, but it didn’t last, she spit him out and began coughing.

Vision ran back to check on her. “Eve, what happened? Are you ok?”

She held onto her throat as if fighting poison. She pointed to the children, “Ask,” She wheezed, “Them.”

The kids looked at each other and then at Scott and Vision. “What did we do?” asked Cassie, playing her best, angelic child expression.

“Yeah,” added Tommy. “We were right behind you, Dad.”

Vision eyed them before shaking his head and pushing everyone to continue the hike. This time, Scott stuck around and waited until Eve and Vision were far enough ahead, so he could give the kids a thumbs up.

They finally made it to the spot by the lake and this is where the real work began, much to Eve’s distaste.

“Alright, so this is the plan!” announced Scott. “In the Green Tent, we have Tommy, Billy, and Teddy! Boys, no wild after parties after lights out.” Teddy and Tommy rolled his eyes, but Billy smiled. “In the Red Tent, we have Cassie and me.” Cassie groaned. “And finally, in the white tent…we have Eve and Vision. Troops! Vision and I will put up the tents. You guys will collect firewood and barriers for dessert. If you are not sure what’s edible, ask Teddy. Everyone got it?” They nodded. “Off you go then. Evie, with the three of us, this’ll be a synch.”

“Do my eyes deceive me or is your Dad on our side?” asked Billy as they headed into the trees.

“100%,” said Cassie grabbing a stick, examining it and deciding to keep it for firewood.

“Cassie’s Dad is cool.” Said Teddy. “And I think he has the same thought about Eve as all the other adults.”

“If they all think that, why won’t anyone say anything?” asked Tommy. “Why does it have to be up to us?”

“Because adults are weird.” Said Cassie.

“My Mom says that it has something to do with your Dad’s guilt over being a single father, thus he feels the need to commit to the first woman since your mom who showed an interest.”

“Is your mom a psychologist?” asked Billy.

“Nah, she just reads a lot of books.”

“So…what does that mean?” asked Cassie.

“It means our Dad is a nerd and has no skills with women.” Explained Tommy. “A fact, we already knew. So, what is it then?” Tommy grabbed a few raspberries he knew were growing in the area and put them in a baggie. “Mom is right there, and they had a nice dinner, on a boat, without kids, and he still won’t leave this one.”

“He’s committed already.” Said Billy. “Maybe he’s scared of trying it again with Mom when it would mean breaking Eve’s heart…assuming she has one.” He used air-quotes around the words breaking and heart. “So, he’s scared of the backlash of breaking it off with Eve and scared of what would happen to him and us, if Mom and Dad try again and it doesn’t work out.”

“Wow,” said Teddy. “Maybe you should go into psychology.”

Billy shrugged. “The question however is, what do we do about Eve? Because…I don’t want to visit Tommy in reform school.” Tommy hung his head on his brother’s shoulder. “

“Betrayed, unloved, by my own twin.” He fake sobbed into his shoulder.

Teddy and Cassie laughed as Billy patted his brother’s head gently. “There, there. I promise, if this plan doesn’t work out, I’ll smuggle you back to Israel and we can share my room.”

“Would Zaydi let us get bunk beds?”

“Hold on!” said Cassie. “No one’s going anywhere, yet. We have two entire days; we can come up with something. Between the four of us, there are a plethora of pranks we can still pull. We have plenty of time and plenty of supplies to mess with her.”

“Cassie Lang, I love the way your mind works.” Said Tommy. He grabbed the stack of twigs from her, allowing her to find additional wood while he carried the heavier burden. “On another note, do we know what’s going on with your parents?”

Cassie and Teddy exchanged glances. “Dad’s zipped at the lip. Of course, I spent the weekends at my Mom’s place this summer, so who knows what he got up to.”

“…Mom hasn’t said anything, other than telling me she’s taking some yoga glass.” Teddy added with a shrug. “But that is not the purpose of our mission, team.”

“We’re a team now?” asked Billy.

“Squad, brigade, league of extraordinary pre-teens.” Continued Teddy.

“We are not calling ourselves that,” Billy said. “Let’s just stick to finding some creative solutions to getting rid of Cruella and be done with it.”

“Well…I happen to have an idea, or two,” said Tommy, an evil little spark in his eyes and a wide grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. Sorry, this one is a bit late. But I'll be posted an additional chapter this week, so you get two for the price of one.


	12. Chapter 12

While the kids were plotting, the adults…well some of the adults were busy putting up the tents and getting materials ready for fishing and cooking. Eve decided that she wasn’t the camping type very quickly and laid down on an inflatable mattress to catch some sleep under the sun, hoping for some remnants of a tan.

The men got to work to secure the tents and put them up. The boys’ tent was the priority and they set the posts and put on the tent. They then moved on to Scott and Cassie’s.

“Can I ask you a question?” began Scott, steading the tent.

“Of course,” said Vision. “We’ve been friends long enough that you don’t need to ask.”

Scott looked up at him. “Are you sure about marrying that one?” He indicated his thumb behind him to the woman sprawled out on the mattress.

“Is there a reason I should reconsider?”

“Well, I can think of at least three. And two of them are out collecting firewood.”

Vision pursed his lips, trying to form the words. “I assume the other is about this tall?” He indicated the height of just about his shoulders, “With bushy, dark brown hair, green eyes, Israeli accent?”

“That’s the one.” 

“It’s complicated.”

“It really isn’t. You called me this morning and said your kids are trying to play matchmaker and if the look you sent Wanda was anything to go by, the two of you are still completely hopeless for each other. So, what’s the problem? We’re adults here.”

“I calculate this tent has a seventy-five percent chance of falling down if you don’t fix the back.”

“You’re deflecting,” Scott replied but adjusted the back legs of the tent.

“Scott,” begged Vision.

“You’ve never given anyone a straight answer as to what happened. Janet knows, she’s your mother. Crystal has some idea considering she was there through some of it. But you’ve never talked about it. Clearly, it’s not quite over.” Scott perched so they could pitch the last tent.

“Better question,” pushed Vision. “What’s going on with you and Sarah?”

Scott toppled, his butt falling onto the ground. “Deflecting again. But I’ll bite.” Scott stood up and dusted himself off before they resumed work on the final tent. “We’re…figuring it out, seeing if we can work. We have the kids to think about, so we don’t want to tell them anything until we know where this is going. We’re not about to rush into a marriage two months into the relationship.” He sent a pointed look at his friend. Scott and Sarah had been friends for a few years now, had known each other, spent time with each other, and seen each other at best and worst. Hardly comparable to Vision and Eve.

“You think I rushed it?”

“I think you wanted Tommy to have a mother when he already has one. I also know how hard dating has been for you.” Vision shuddered at many an online date, and Scott’s feeble attempts to play wingman over the years. “I think the fact that the boys found each other is as good a sign as you’re going to get. And I think Eve is going to love those boys as much as she loves fake designer bags and poor people.”

Vision shot a quick glance at Eve who was rubbing suntan lotion on her body, even though it wasn’t a particularly sunny day. “I’m sure she’ll love them once she gets to know them.”

“I’m sure.” Drowned Scott, unconvinced. They finished putting up the last tent in silence, just as the children returned with plenty of twigs and edible barriers.

The kids worked to put their things in their respective tents and Billy happily pulled out Lockheed and settled him under his arm as the sun began to set and Scott and Vision headed to get some fish for dinner.

Cassie, seeing the small dragon, smiled brightly and pulled out her teddy bear from her backpack and the two sat down while Teddy and Tommy made sure that Eve had the right amount of mosquito protection.

“What’s your dragon’s name?” asked Cassie.

“Oh!” said Billy, feeling slightly embarrassed by the toy. “Before Zaydi got into politics, he was a professor at Tel Aviv University. One of his students was this girl named Kitty, from Chicago and was all alone, but she and Zaydi kind of bonded. I don’t really know over what. But she started coming around for the holidays and she basically got adopted. Before she went back to America, she gave me Lockheed. Where he goes. I go.”

“That’s what gave me away.” Said Tommy plopping down beside his brother. “Lack of Lockheed.”

Billy tried not to giggle. “That and your impatience and high energy.”

“Fooled Mom!” said Tommy “And Uncle Pete and Lorna. Only Zaydi wasn’t fooled.”

“Zaydi is impossible to fool, can’t even cheat at cards with him.” Said Billy as Teddy plopped down on the other side of him and he fidgeted slightly. “Is it done?”

Teddy and Tommy nodded as Vision continued fishing and Scott got the fire going.

“Billy, you want to try Fishing?” asked Vision.

“Sure…um…one sec.” He quickly put Lockheed into his sleeping bag, before joining his father. “What do I do?”

Vision positioned his son in front of him, “So, stand with your feet slightly apart.” Billy followed. “Alright, then hold on to this.” Vision reached over his son to hand him the fishing rod and showed him where to hold it. He went over all the different parts of the rod, the lure, and how to reel the fish. He held his son’s hands and maneuvered them. “Now we reach to our right….and gently cast.”

“What happens now?”

“And now, sadly,” said Teddy joining with the other fishing rod, “You stand here, admire nature and wait.”

“Theodore, you make it sound so boring,” Vision shook his head. “This is a time to relax, to be one with nature, and to talk to your friends.”

“It’s not so bad,” suggested Billy. Vision took a step aside, allowing his son to take charge of the rod by himself. “It’s peaceful, it’s quiet…”

A scream, however, broke through that wonder of singing birds and galloping deer in the distance. Specifically, it came from Eve, as she started running while drenching herself in lotion. From a distance, it was hard to see what was going on. Up close, it seemed like a few ants, and a few mosquitos were finding Eve delectable. 

“What’s that?” asked Vision.

“You should go check on her, Dad.” Suggested Billy. “Teddy and I got this.”

“Ok.” Vision sighed. “Call Scott if you manage to catch anything.”

“There are bugs everywhere!” She screamed.

“Relax. Wanda packed you something for the bugs, right?” Eve nodded, entering Vision’s arms. “Use that. This is camping. It’s supposed to be fun.” He took the lotion she was holding and tested it on his arms. “What you have here, is sugar and water. How did you come by this?”

Eve looked at Tommy who was laughing with Cassie and Billy who was talking to Teddy. She just shrugged.

“So, what do people talk about when they do the fishing?” asked Billy.

“Just fishing.” Corrected Teddy. Billy nodded. “And they talk about life, debate the meaning of the universe, etc.” Billy was entirely too invested in the topic, or more specifically the person, at hand and did not pay quite enough attention to what he was supposed to be doing. The rod jerked and he nearly dropped the entire thing, as something latched on and began to resist.

“Oh no, what do I do?” asked Billy.

“Hold on tight.” Said Teddy.

“DAD!” Called Billy. “I think I caught one!” He pulled, trying to keep the line from snapping, and Teddy jumped over to lend a hand.

“Don’t let go. Hold on tight and reel it in, slowly and carefully,” explained Teddy, gently helping Billy hold on to the fishing rod.

Vision ran back over and saw his son pulling out a medium-sized fish from the river. Billy held it up, and Scott took a quick photo with the two boys. 

“Tommy! Tommy!” Billy said grinning. “I caught my first fish.”

Tommy joined the others, with Cassie behind and grinned at the fish. “Nice job bro.” he patted him on the back. “Hey Eve!” Tommy called. “You want to see the fish?”

She looked as if she was about to be seasick on land and shook her head.

“Feeling sick, Eve?” asked Cassie shortly after everything had settled back down.

“No, no, I’m alright,” Eve said. “Are there…um…wild animals, around here?”

“Sometimes a mountain lion,” said Tommy with a smile, “But all you have to do is bang some sticks, make a bit of noise and they know not to come.”

The evening ended with everyone sitting around the campfire, eating the fish Billy had caught, and of course, to follow the main meal, the best and only campfire snack. Smores!

“You sure you don’t want a s'more, Mom?” asked Tommy carefully, specifically. “It’s ok that I call you, Mom, now, right?”

“I think your mother would prefer you call me Eve, and no thank you, I do not eat sugar, for the thousandth time. I’ll wait until breakfast. What are we having?”

“Fish.” Explained the children unanimously.

“Not one little s' more?” asked Cassie.

“No. I think I will take one large sleeping bill and go to bed.” She stood up dramatically and instead of heading to the tent, in a demonstration of power, she knelt and pulled Vision into a slobbery sensualized kiss. The man was unprepared for such a display and sat uncomfortably as Eve let him go and began to hit sticks together as loud as she could, shouting “Rawr.”

“Eve, what are you doing?” asked Scott.

“To make sure the mountain lion….” Scott raised his eyebrow. “There aren’t any mountain lions are there?”

“No. This area is free from predators.” Explained Vision, briefly regaining his composure. She glared at the kids, who feigned innocence, dropped the sticks and stomped to the tent. “Please at least try to be nice to her. This isn’t her thing. I’m not marrying her because she’s Annie Oakley.”

“Who’s Annie Oakley?” asked Billy.

“Only one of the most badass women of American history.” Cassie stood up proudly.

“Cassie, language.” Chided Scott.

“How else do you describe Annie Oakley?” Scott opened his mouth to argue but had no retort ready. “That’s what I thought!” She folded her arms in triumph. “Now, Annie Oakley was the coolest woman ever. She could shoot anything from anywhere…” As Cassie ranted over the sheer incredibleness that was Annie Oakley, Tommy looked at his father. The emotion on his face was hard to read. But he looked if Tommy had to guess, exhausted. Worn eyes, droopy mouth, and he could see the eyelids wanting to shut.

“Maybe we should call it a night?” suggested Vision. “Boys! Don’t stay up too late.”

Scott laughed as he extinguished the fire and tried to shuffle the kids to bed.

“We’re not actually about to go to bed, are we?” asked Teddy.

“Of course not,” said Tommy. “We’ve got one more nail in her coffin.”

“Just so I’m clear,” said Teddy “And mostly because Cassie is young and impressionable.”

“Oh please,” the girl rolled her eyes.

“But just for the sake of clarity and sanity. We’re not actually going to kill her, right?”

Billy and Tommy laughed. “Of course not,” Billy said firmly. “We’ve got one more trick left for tonight.” He titled his head until everyone turned to see the water, prime, pristine, calm, clean water.

They waited until they were sure their fathers were asleep before any further action could be taken.

“Hope that sleeping pill was big enough,” said Tommy.

“Perhaps you guys should go to bed. You don’t need to get involved in our schemes.”

“It’ll be faster with the four of us. Just tell us what the plan is.” Said Cassie.

“Oh, nothing much, just, we think Evie could benefit from a bit of water and fresh air.”

Together with the four of them, carefully, snuck into the tent, and pulled Eve out by her mattress and set her adrift on the water. 

“I believe our work here, is done.” Tommy stared out onto the lake, arms folded, admiring their work.

“You think this will work?” asked Billy.

“It has to.” Because they were running low on other options. “If not, we have all of tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 3 chapters left. I can't believe it.


	13. Chapter 13

Back at the house, after lounging by the pool, Janet took Wanda on a full tour of the house, an action Vision had not had time for.

“The original house was half the size of this, one, if that. So, Vision redesigned the whole thing, to make sure it had plenty of room for everyone. I moved in shortly after.”

“Do you not still travel?” asked Wanda.

“Oh,” said Janet as they headed upstairs, “Of course. But I don’t have my place anymore. When I am in Europe, I rent out a house or stay with a friend. This way, this ends up being my home base. I love being home in the summer. Usually, I spoil Tommy rotten the entire time. But this time, for some reason, Vision got some information about this amazing camp for kids and he just had to send Tommy there.” Wanda nodded along, thinking of her father who had the most brilliant idea to send Billy to camp on the other side of the world. It’ll be good for him, Erik had said, give him a chance to spend time with other kids his age.

“Why did Vision not simply buy a bigger house instead of renovating?” asked Wanda.

Janet shrugged. “He liked the location. It’s a bit secluded and has a good yard for Tommy to play in. It seemed more logical for him to buy a small house and build it up than to buy some mansion in one of those gated communities.” 

They arrived upstairs, “So here we have the mother-in-law suite, where I am.” They moved down. “Here’s Tommy’s room and down there are two guest rooms, Crystal’s room, another bathroom, and of course, Vision’s room here at the end.” They peaked in each room. Tommy’s was covered with toys, of course, Crystal’s was a giant mess, with clothes all over the floor. Wanda smiled at that, it reminded her of her brother’s room. The guest rooms were pristine, with colorful quilts under miles of pillows. The first guest room had a bit of a red aesthetic, while the other was blue and lighter.

Vision’s room was slightly different, however. It was simple, modern in style, with a high-tech bed. Wanda entered the room, with its eggshell-colored walls, with a bed in the middle, and a large window that overlooked the property. The design of the bed itself was interesting as it had a curve in the base of it, and a cocoon-like encasing. The top of it was white, but the bottom and around were pitch black. It was by far the most important feature of the room.

“Vision designed the bed himself,” explained Janet, turning on the light. “It has tons of storage, book shelving, the ability to charge your phone, a lamp, and probably stuff I don’t even know about.” She laughed and hit a button on the bed. The top of it opened and a projector descended. “He and Tommy will have movie nights in the winter. They’ll curl up here and watch movies on the weekends with hot cocoa. It’s something the two of them do. Otherwise, there’s the entertainment system in the basement.”

Wanda could picture it in her head, Tommy, small, curled up at his Dad’s side, as cartoon animals, or swordsmen danced on the screen. She tried not to cry and followed Janet back downstairs to see the rest of the house. “Living room and kitchen you’ve already seen. But down this way.” As they came down the stairs, Janet led her beyond the kitchen. “Down here we have the laundry room, the garage door. But also, the library, which doubles as Vision’s office.”

The library was somewhat hidden by the kitchen but was the largest room in the house with floor to ceiling bookshelves, a small reading nook in the corner, two couches and two chairs for reading comfort. On the opposite side of the room, was a desk and a heavy-duty laptop.

“This house is incredible. It’s like he thought of everything.”

“He’s still working on making it a smart house. That’s actually how he met Eve; she was supposed to help his image so he could collaborate with Stark Industries. Stark has to know about you before he works with you, apparently.” She rolled her eyes. “Vision…he cares about the people he works with, but he remains outside the limelight.” Janet’s eyes fell a bit. “It’s funny. He’s been devoted to everyone but himself as of late.”

“Really?”

“First, he takes care of Tommy, then he took care of Scott when his divorce turned sour and he almost lost complete custody of Cassie. He took care of me when I was struggling to pick up the pieces after Hank died, and he helped Sarah find a job when she was laid off. And that’s not even the story of how he and Crystal met.”

They sat down on the couch and Wanda eagerly waited. “This I must hear. I didn’t know her for long. But I remember he introduced her as his secretary.”

Janet smiled. “Crystal comes from a fancy family, ancient family, old money, old world. Her sister’s the one in charge and wanted to marry her off to someone. Crystal wasn’t for it and met Vision by pure chance. He helped her getaway. But they became friends and Crystal needed a job history so she could live on her own and go to school. Vision hired her to be his assistant. So, when you met her that’s what she was. She was going to college and was studying political science. She finished her degree and then she just never left. Then she stayed to take care of Tommy after…” Wanda nodded. “She helps take care of the stuff he never has time for, and I am sadly not always able to be here.” Janet sighed. “Crystal is an amazing person.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Said Wanda, leaning her arm on the back of the couch. “I met her right after we got married. She was kind, she helped me get through the pregnancy.”

“She’s a giver, great girl,” Janet agreed. “She just needs to get a life of her own sometime.” Janet stood up. “Let’s go see what Sarah got up to. I think this tour went a bit longer than planned.”

They exited the library and headed towards the sound of a blender. “Is the tour over?” asked Sarah, the blender turned off, as the two women returned to the kitchen. “I made margaritas.”

“M…I think I might abstain from alcohol for the time being.” Said Wanda. “I drank heavily that first day, mainly on the plane and…I said things I shouldn’t have…I don’t think alcohol and I are the best companions.”

“The key,” explained Sarah pouring a glass for herself and Janet “Is moderation, plenty of food and water, and good company that will keep you from doing something stupid. But if you want, I can easily get you some ice tea, or juice, or just water if you want? ”

"I think juice would be great. Iced tea is an insult to tea." Sarah laughed and opened the fridge to grab some passionfruit juice, Tommy's favorite, and poured her a glass into the one she would have used for the Marguerita, just to give it that classy feel. 

Janet looked around “Where’s Crystal? Shouldn’t she and Pietro be back from their run already? It’s been hours!”

“Oh, they came back,” said Sarah with a wide grin. “They showered and changed before deciding they wanted to go out for a picnic.”

“How did we miss them?” asked Wanda, taking the juice in the fancier glass.

“Well, whatever girl talk you were having was super distracting,” explained Sarah. “They’re gone now. But I’m sure if you wanted to you could still catch them.” She sipped her margarita, proud of her accomplishment.

“Who knew my brother was such a charmer?” asked Wanda of no one in particular “My father would be shocked. My sister would be on the floor from laughter.”

Janet smiled. “So, your brother doesn’t date?”

Wanda reached for the glass and took a sip. The juice wasn't as amazing as the one in Israel. But it would do. “I think he felt duty-bound to take care of me, as he had always done. I think he and Crystal have this in common. They’re nurturing and caring people. My sister also had a rough time when she was finishing high school and Pietro was there for her, for all of us. I hope things with him and Crystal continue to go in a positive direction. They deserve the chance.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” said Sarah, raising her glass. “To new romances and rekindling of old ones.” Janet heartily joined in the toast. But Wanda’ s glass remained unmoved. “What? Too soon?”

“You forget Vision is set to marry this Eve woman.” Explained Wanda.

Sarah and Janet smirked at each other. “I wouldn’t be too worried about it.”

“And why is that?”

“Are you kidding? With all the plotting the boys put into getting you two together, you really think they’ll just let Eve join them on the camping trip.”

Wanda’s eyes widened, “You mean…”

“They also have Teddy and Cassie with them. I think it will take a miracle to get Eve back here after this trip.” Sarah smirked.

“Oi, and it was my idea for her to go…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Janet said patting her hand. “It’s a chance for him to see exactly the kind of woman that she is. It’ll all work out for the best.”

“Wouldn’t it have just been easier to tell him she’s not a good match?” asked Wanda.

She shrugged. “It wasn’t really my place. Vision is a grown man and it’s not up to me to dictate who he chooses to love. Of course, if she does survive the camping trip, I won’t be able to hold back for much longer.”

Wanda turned to Sarah who also shrugged. “I tried to tell him. Scott is probably telling him the same thing. I think in all honesty Vision probably misses the feeling of being in love and good or bad, Eve gave him something he’s been lacking for years. Although, I think now he’s starting to see she’s wrong for him on a certain level.” 

“Why now?” asked Wanda.

“Because you’re here. And it finally put a few things in perspective.” Sarah explained.

Wanda wasn’t sure she wanted to be perspective. But at the same time, part of her wanted Eve to be a forgotten memory when the group would return in a little while.

“I have been wondering one thing,” said Wanda. “How did Vision choose the camp he sent Tommy to? My father found it because our friends in America knew the people who ran the camp and suggested it to us.”

Janet thought about it. “You know, I don’t know. I think Tommy signed up for some kind of mailing list at school and then a pamphlet came to the house.”

Wanda thought about this. But her pondering was interrupted by an exciting idea from Janet.

“Now, we have many options for evening activities. Wanda, is this your first time back in America?”

“Back to this area, at least.”

“How about we go shopping?” asked Janet, “or a spa day, instead? We’ll get pampered, refreshed? You look like you need some relaxation.”

“I believe some relaxation would be great?”

And thus, the three ladies spent some quality time getting manicures and letting the worries of everything wash away from the world.

\---

Mornings in nature begin with chipmunks munching, squirrels chasing after each other, birds chirping, the water flowing. But instead, it was a scream, that brought everyone into the waking world. A piercing, shriek, which left no stone left in slumber.

“ALEX!” the shriek uttered and the combination of freak out, shock, and penetrating high pitched shrill, sent Eve into the cool, clear water of the lake.

Teddy, Billy, and Tommy peaked out from their tent. Billy had Lockheed tightly in his arm and was so not a morning person as he leaned on whoever he could to try to wake up, but was still slumped, his eyes closed. It was too early. This time, the person he was leaning on, sleepily was Teddy.

Scott had been awake for some time and had gone to the bathroom and returned in time to see Eve stomping, soaked, much like her fiancée had been not too long ago. Cassie popped out of her tent as well and looked on to the mess before her.

Vision ran out as soon as he heard the noise and saw Eve. “What’s going on?”

“Here’s what’s going on, pal,” screeched Eve. “The day we get married, is the day I ship those brats off to Switzerland. Get the picture? It’s me,” she breathed, “or them. Take your pick.” She sent a smug look towards the boys.

Billy seemed to wake up fully at that and both boys looking at their father. He glanced between them and Eve. “Ok,” he said calmly. “Them.”

“Excuse me?” demanded Eve.

His gaze narrowed on her, his arms folding, “T-H-E-M, Them! Get the picture?”

The boys smiled as Eve let out an even louder noise than before. She took off her ring and threw it at their father’s head before she stormed away.

Vision watched her pack her things, surprisingly unphased. He turned towards the boys in the tent, his gaze capturing them. Tommy had rarely seen such a look in his father’s eyes, but he knew what it meant. They were in big trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 2 chapters left. I cannot believe I actually finished writing this. I am so happy. Thank you all so much for your support and encouragement. I really appreciate it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second to last chapter. It's almost over. Tissues at the ready.

The following day continued the pampering with a quick shopping trip in the morning, a nice lunch by the pool before Sarah got called in for an emergency at work and Janet realized there were no other groceries in the house and decided to make a run. Wanda stayed behind and took notice of the complete lack of her brother.

He and Crystal had gone for a run, returned, showered, and changed and then decided to go on a picnic. What they packed for said picnic Wanda wouldn’t know, but she knew one thing. They had not returned yet. It must have been a special kind of picnic. Wanda smiled before she curled up on the couch with a book.

When Janet returned, they had a pleasant moment together, drinking tea, before Janet excused herself to get some much-needed work done before she had an important meeting in LA to get ready for at the end of the week.

Wanda remained relatively fine by herself. She went for a walk in the yard, she listened to a podcast she’d been dying to start. It was set to be a calm, easy kind of day. But the roar of an engine changed all of that.

She ran outside to see what was going on, perhaps Sarah had returned. But no, it was a large car, with room fit for eight, not the cozy Prius Sarah drove. She walked down the steps to meet the vehicle and saw Scott and Vision getting out with the children.

“Why are you all back so soon? Is everyone alright? Did someone get hurt?”

Scott snorted and Cassie laughed. “Not quite,” answered the man helping to unload some of the equipment.

“Did you have fun?” asked Wanda. But the mood of the children did not reflect such a word.

“Some of it was actually fun.” Admitted Billy. “I caught my first fish.”

“You did?” asked Wanda, hugging her son tightly. “That’s wonderful, but you don’t, uh…look exactly happy.”

“That’s because we’re being punished.” Explained Billy.

“Exactly.” Said Vision.

“Is Sarah here?” asked Scott

“She had an emergency at work.”

“Teddy, you want to stay with Cassie and me, until your Mom gets off work?” asked Scott

Teddy looked at the twins for a moment. “Uh…sure.”

“Let’s start taking all this stuff inside.” Called Vision as he opened the trunk.

“What happened?” Asked Wanda. “And where is Eve?”

Tommy grabbed a couple of sleeping bags out of the trunk. “We played a couple of perfectly harmless tricks on her and...she just kind of lost it.”

“Kind of?” asked Vision as he followed his son with more of the sleeping bags. He took out the engagement ring from his pocket. “She threw this, at my head. Well, I suppose I should be grateful it wasn’t a hairdryer.”

Wanda clasped a hand over her mouth. “Oh, Vish, I’m so sorry. This is all my fault…if I hadn’t suggested she go with you on the trip….”

“Suggested?” asked Vision with a smile, “More like tricked…like mother likes sons.” He didn’t seem angry, thus leaving Wanda questioning exactly why the children were being punished.

“Vish, I really am sorry.”

“We are too, Abba,” said Billy.

Tommy rolled his eyes. “I’m not, and I won’t apologize either.”

Vision sighed. “Go say good-bye to Cassie and Teddy, then upstairs.” Tommy and Billy headed back down the steps towards their friend, while Vision carried stuff inside the house.

“Man, this sucks! You guys didn’t have to take the fall for us.” Said Cassie, hugging Billy tightly. 

“It’s ok. It wouldn’t have been fair to you guys,” Tommy said shuffling his feet. “This was our scheme, so we’re going to face the music.” Cassie then hugged Tommy tightly.

“Billy, will you still be here next week?”

“I believe Ima and I are flying home tomorrow.”

Cassie kicked a nearby rock. “This is so unfair. You two are a team. It’s like…it’s like separating the Wonder Twins…or…Abbott and Costello, or… You don’t do it. Ugh. This sucks!”

“It really does. We liked hanging out with both of you.” Teddy quickly gave Tommy a hug and a fist bump. He turned to Billy. “I guess we’ll have to keep in touch online.”

Billy nodded unable to say anything else and hugged Teddy ever so tightly. If Cassie and Tommy had noticed the hug was a tad longer than the other, they said nothing.

“We can video chat when I get back to Israel. I can show you my comic book collection.”

“Cool!” said Teddy. Scott pulled his car around and he and Cassie moved all their stuff in, before getting into the back seat. Teddy followed.

“Keep in touch,” said Cassie.

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Billy,” said Scott.

“You too, Mr. Lang.”

The car drove off and the twins were banished to Tommy’s room.

With the last of the items back in storage, he met Wanda’s gaze, as the house was far too quiet.

“I shall have to thank them one day.” Said Vision. “I believe the expression is I dodged a bullet.” Wanda smiled at him. “Where’s Crystal, I’m starving.”

“Well, she and Pietro went out for a picnic around the afternoon, yesterday.”

Vision laughed “Really?” he asked, “Who would have thought, my nanny and your brother.” They both smiled. “What do you say I make us something to eat then?”

“You can cook now?”

“Of course,” said Vision standing proudly, “I can make pasta, and pasta…and pasta.”

“Well, with those choices, I’m not quite sure what to pick. I guess I shall have to go with pasta.”

“Pasta it is, then.” Laughed Vision. “Is my mother home or has she disappeared somewhere as well?”

“I believe she is attempting to get some work done before some big fashion meeting she has.”

“In that case, let me say hello to her and then I will get cooking.” Wanda followed him inside and settled back into her book, while Vision headed upstairs.

Janet’s bed was covered with designs, statistical figures, and poster mockups, as she typed furiously on her laptop. “Mom,” Called Vision with a gentle knock. “We’re back!”

“So early?” asked Janet. “Come in.” Vision entered the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed. “How did it go?”

“The boys played some tricks on Eve culminating in her giving me an ultimatum.” Vision sighed. “I had to choose between her and the boys.”

“I take it she didn’t come back with you, then?” She moved some stuff around and let him put his head in her lap.

“How did I not see it?” asked Vision. “She was selfish, self-centered. She bought a bell, to call Crystal with.”

“That didn’t tip you off?”

“I thought she was just eccentric and trying to figure out how to fit in. I’m sorry I brought her into our lives.” She stroked his hair gently.

“Oh sweetheart, it’s alright. The important thing is, that you came to your senses, and you realized what was important. The boys!”

“I just wish things in this department could be simple. Why does everything have to be a choice like that or a struggle?”

“Finding real love is hard enough,” said Janet. “Holding on to it is even harder.” He sighed and sat up.

“I’m making pasta, you want to join us?”

“That’s sweet dear,” she kissed his forehead. “But I have far too much work right now. I’ll eat whatever’s left, or if you decide to be an incredible son and bring me something afterward, I would greatly appreciate it.”

“Happy to oblige.” He stood up. “Mom, did I make a mistake, letting Wanda go?”

Janet smiled warmly at him. “I think so. But that’s not for me to decide. I think if you love her, you should go for it.”

Vision did love, Wanda. He loved her even when she threw a hairdryer at him. They had both behaved badly. He had called her insane for the throw, but he understood why after some reflection. It was her background, the struggles she had as a child. She didn’t trust people easily, and he came to that realization far too late. Sadly, that didn’t stop him from letting her go.

He changed clothes and almost headed back downstairs before he peeked into Tommy’s room and saw the two boys reading comics.

“So wait, Superman is Moses, but with superpowers?” asked Tommy, his back to the door.

“Pretty much!” Billy looked up. “Hey Dad, you look nice.”

“And where are you off to?” asked Tommy.

“I’ll call you down when dinner’s ready,” said Vision and closed the door. The two boys exchanged glances before returning to their reading. Tommy learned that comics could be pretty interesting.

As the sun set that evening, Vision took Wanda to the basement of the house, where he had something special to show her.

“You want me to look at your server collection?” asked Wanda as they took the wooden steps down to the basement.

Vision laughed. “Not quite. While these do resemble servers, they are in fact stores of my private wine collection. I collect unique bottles of wine. Let me show you.” They moved to one server, he opened it and instead of circuits, there were bottles of wine. He pulled out a bottle. “This is from 1976. This cab was the first official Israeli-made wine.”

“Oh wow.” Said Wanda, admiring the bottle.

“And you’ll appreciate this.” They moved across the cellar to the next server, which had dustier bottles. He pulled one out and smoothed it out. “This is a Moet & Chandon. This is a Dom Perignon from 1936. But the year itself doesn’t matter. During WWII, when Germany occupied France, they made heavy demands of the winemakers. They wanted the best wines. So the wine growers hid the best wines and labeled, as this one is, with a skull and crossbones to claim it was poison to keep it from the Nazis. In their cellars, they hid rare and good quality bottles of wine and sold the Germans sub-par bottles under fancier labels. They also hid Jews in their cellars and helped the resistance. They knew when the Germans were launching an offensive on Egypt because the Nazi overseeing the wineries wanted bottles packaged so they could survive in hot climates. They leaked this information to the allies. There’s a lot more history there.”

Wanda cleared away some of the dust and saw the skull and crossbones on it. “This must have been difficult to track down.”

Vision placed the bottle back and closed the cabinet. “Actually. It was a gift from the French Ambassador.” He moved further along, with Wanda following him. “There is one however that did take years to track down.” He opened it up and pulled out a bottle with a white-label, with flags adorned on it.

“Peach wine?” asked Wanda reading the bottle. “What’s significant about this one?” The year wasn’t particularly significant historically, or in terms of winemaking, nor was the company exceptionally famous, just a small winery in Italy.

“This is the wine we drank at our wedding. I now own every bottle ever made.”

“You do?” asked Wanda. Vision nodded, they stood so close to each other, and Vision was just about to lean in. She held the bottle. “Can we open one?”

“You’re the only one I drink it with.” He said and Wanda felt a tad light-headed turning away from him. “Are you ok?”

“Um…yes. Just…something in my eye, I think.”

“May I offer you a clean handkerchief?” asked Vision ready to pull one out from his front shirt pocket.

“No, no. I’m alright.” She said.

“You know, there’s nothing wrong with giving in, just a little bit.” Said Vision leaning in.

“Oh, but there is.” Said Wanda and their faces inched closer to each other, just centimeters separating their lips.

But the light from an approaching vehicle, shined straight through the basement window interrupting them. “That will be Crystal and Pietro.” She whispered.

“She has a key,” Vision added.

Wanda backed away, her eyes glossing with a hint of fresh tears as she shook her head.

The front door opened, and Crystal’s voice carried to the basement. “Hello! Anybody home?”

Vision’s eyes never left Wanda’s as he hollered back “We’ll be right up!” His voice cracking.

Wanda crossed Vision and ran up the stairs. She wasn’t going to get sucked in again, she wasn’t going to turn her life upside down. It didn’t work then, why would it possibly work now? She had spent far too much time crying over what happened and contemplating what might have been.

The next morning, with a heavy heart. Everyone said good-bye. Ironically it was pouring rain when a car pulled up to take them.

“This sucks!” said Tommy repeating Cassie’s sentiments from the previous day.

“It’s not fair.” Admitted Billy.

Janet went first, hugging Billy as tightly as she could. “You make sure you write to Nana, ok?”

“Of course! And when you come to Israel, I will show you the best shops in Tel-Aviv.”

She kissed his head. “I look forward to it!”

Both boys were trying extremely hard not to cry, as Wanda hugged Tommy. “Don’t worry,” she stroked his head gently with one arm. “We’ll see you in six weeks for Rosh Hashana.”

Tommy buried his face into his mother’s touch.

Vision wrapped his arms around Billy. “Although I did not know it was you with me, I want you to know I love you very much and you’re so bright, and I’m going to miss you so much.”

“Me too, Abba. You’re…um…you’re better than any dad I ever pictured in my head.”

“And hey, just think, spring will be here soon enough.” The two parents let go of the boys and let them say their good-byes, hugging as tightly as possible.

Their parents reluctantly pulled them apart and Billy followed his mother into the car. He saw out of the corner of his eye; Pietro giving Crystal a soft kiss on the lips before he followed.

“Just give us a call when you get home,” called Janet. “Or text. It doesn’t matter, so we know you arrived safely.”

The four remained by the front door, watching as the car pulled out of the driveway and disappeared from view.

Tommy’s sadness quickly twisted away from tears; his fists clenched. He looked right at his father. “I hate you!” he said and ran up the stairs.

Vision sighed, Crystal sighed, and Janet turned to head up after her grandson. Vision gently reached for her shoulder and shook his head. This was on him, and he needed to be the one to talk to his son.

Billy stared out the window until the house faded from view and rested his head on his mother’s shoulder. Pietro matched Billy and placed his head on his sister’s other shoulder. Together the trio left for the airport. This was indeed, completely unfair.


	15. Chapter 15

Tommy sat angrily in his bedroom, willing the universe to give him the one thing he asked for, his mom and his brother back. But while he was pouting Wanda. Pietro and Billy were still headed to the airport and no amount of sitting on the bed was going to change that. He and Billy had tried to do everything. But they failed, ultimately. It was completely unfair.

Vision had gone upstairs right after him, but Tommy had slammed the door and told him to go away. He gave the kid time to cool down. He’d been up there the better part of nearly two hours before Vision decided enough was enough. They had little time to waste.

“Tommy!” called Vision through the door, knocking softly, “Can I come in, please?”

“Fine!” Tommy replied through gritted teeth. The door opened, his father entered and sat on the edge of the bed. Tommy’s gaze never leaving a specific spot on the wall.

“I’m sorry,” Vision admitted. “You were right.”

Slowly, Tommy turned to face his father. “Right about what?”

“This whole thing wasn’t fair. It was quite stupid, if not downright cruel. I owe you an apology.” Said Vision. “And if I am being completely honest, I don’t think I could live without either of them, now that we found them again.”

Tommy stared at his father, his expression softening. “So, what does that mean for us?”

“When I had the chance, I didn’t go after her. I’m not making that mistake again. Let’s go get our family back.”

“Can we get the car back? Or call the airport to delay their flight?”

“I don’t think so, not without getting into some serious trouble. But what say you and I finally utilize that private jet, the company has?”

Tommy’s eyes widened, and a toothy grin formed. “Will it take us to Tel-Aviv? There’s a lot of security there.”

“I’ll call Ben Grimm; he should be able to help,” said Vision. “Now let’s get you packed.”

They ran down the stairs, two suitcases in tow, nearly toppling over Janet and Crystal.

“Please tell me you’re going to get them back,” begged Janet.

“Yes. I was going to call for the company jet.” Said Vision. “But there is an issue of security and landing in Tel-Aviv. I was going to call Ben Grimm. I believe he still has connections within the IDF.”

“Go get ‘em,” said Janet. “Leave Tel-Aviv to me.”  
  


\---

Many hours later, Wanda and Billy entered their home in Israel, as Pietro happily volunteered to grab everyone’s bags and take them into the house.

“Zaydi!” called Billy, as they came into the living room. No reaction. Wanda walked ahead to her father’s office and saw simply a newspaper blocking her view.

“Hello,” Wanda said.

“Hi, Mom!” The newspaper came down, revealing Tommy. “Did you know that a private jet can get you to Israel in half the time? Especially when it runs on the best tech, and Stark Industries new fuel system?”

“I…did um…read that somewhere, yes.”

Billy entered the room, gasped “What are you doing here?” and ran to hug his brother. 

“It took us roughly thirty seconds after you left to realize, that we didn’t want it to end like that.”

“We?” asked Wanda, a tinge of hope in her voice. Tommy nodded off to the side.

Vision stepped into the room. “We!” he confirmed. “I made the mistake of not coming after you once, Wanda. There was no way I was going to do that again. I know you didn’t want to give in, to let yourself feel again….”

She cut him off. “And I suppose you expect me to just drop everything and go into your arms and cry, and we can somehow figure out a relationship an ocean apart, with our boys being raised in two different countries. Then what? We’ll forget the things that drove us apart, and grow old together and just pick up where we left off?”

Vision inched closer to her, gently taking her head into his soft arms and wiping a tear from her cheek. “Yes, to all of the above.” He told her. “Wanda, I know this won’t be easy and I don’t want to forget anything. But I also want us to work together and work through it. We owe it to ourselves and to our sons to give it a real try. I love you!” The words, coming out like relief. “I love you more than I could ever love anyone, and I am willing to do whatever it takes. Even if I have to move my entire company to Israel. I will do it if it means you and I grow old together.”

Wanda was at a loss for words and instead of replying she connected her lips to his. He will forever remember how sweet her lips were, how careful the kiss was, and how long it lasted. “Well, I don’t think you need to move the entire company to Israel, just for us.” The two laughed and resumed kissing.

Tommy looked like he could either hurl or jump for joy. The boys exchanged glances between each other, before turning back to their parents and back to each other again.

“We did it!” They screamed, jumping, arms wrapped around each other. “We did it! We did it! We did it!” They had done it.

Erik returned, having pulled Pietro aside to give the family a moment, with his son closely behind.

“Does this mean we’re going back to America?” asked Pietro a tinge of hopefulness in his voice.

_Four Months Later_

On a casual winter day, amid friends, family, and classmates new for Billy, and old for Tommy, the two boys were hoisted on two chairs by the strongest of attendees and paraded around the room. Their friends cheered, and the DJ played a completely unremixed (because otherwise, Zaydi would plotz) version of Hava Nagila. It started slow and let everyone get their groove as the boys sat in chairs. Wanda had joined hands with Janet, as Pietro, Vision, Scott, and Erik along with Ben Grimm, and Reed Richards helped to lift the two boys up and down, as everyone cheered and danced.

Above the DJ and the stage was a giant banner that said, “Welcome to Tommy and Billy’s Bar Mitzvah Extravaganza.”

As the music increased the boys were lowered back to the ground, and they joined in a giant circle to dance the Hora. Cassie grabbed Tommy’s hand and pulled him into the ever-growing circle of people. Wanda then grabbed Billy’s hand who was holding Teddy’s who was holding Cassie’s and together the five of them formed their circle.

When the music ended and a new song came on, a few people remained on the dance floor, but the small group went back to their seats.

“That was so much fun,” Billy happily grabbed a drink of water at their table and plopped down on a chair.

“We got moves,” Tommy commented snatching the cup from his brother and taking a sip. “I’m going to go dance some more, you coming?”

“I think I’m going to sit out the next one, you go ahead though.” Tommy shrugged and ran back to dance the electric slide. Billy turned to Teddy, who sat down beside him. “My brother has way too much energy for mortal men. Think he’s secretly the Flash or something?”

Teddy shook his head. “No way. If your brother had superpowers he’d be shouting from the rooftops, and you’d be the first to know.”

Billy seemed to agree, “So uh…you’re a pretty good dancer.”

“Really? Don’t tell my mom, or she’ll sign me up for dance lessons. When I was four, I saw this one movie called um…the Sound of Music and I pretended to Yodel, so she thought I wanted to take lessons.”

“You watched the Sound of Music?” asked Billy. “That’s one of my all-time favorite movies.”

“Really?”

“Of course, they escape the Nazis in the end. Great ending. Zaydi isn’t a big fan of it.”

“Was he from Austria?”

“No, Nuremberg Germany. He lost his entire family in the war. The only Nazi-related movie he can watch is To be Or Not to Be because the Jews escape in that one. Oh, and the Producers because the Nazi is a dolt and they make fun of Nazis.”

“Your Grandpa likes it when people make fun of nazis?”

“Zaydi says the more you ridicule something the less power it has.” The boy shrugged. “So…um…there’s a lot of pretty girls here. I think Mom and Nana invited our entire class.”

Teddy looked around, his gaze returning to Billy. “Really? I didn’t notice.” Both boys blushed for a moment before looking away. “So, what do you think of Booster Gold…” That’s one way to steer the conversation.

“Do you think they’ll ever figure it out?” Cassie noted, as she sidestepped and did a twist to the music.

Tommy looked over at the table in time to see the two boys blush. “One day,” said Tommy. “And if not you and I can play matchmaker. I’m pretty sure getting my parents together qualifies me as a family matchmaking expert.” 

“Psht,” scoffed Cassie. “Only in your head.”

Tommy shrugged. “Billy’s not ready for everyone to know yet anyway.” Cassie nodded in understanding.

The adults of the evening were also enjoying themselves. Wanda was carefully tucked under Vision’s arm, wearing his suit jacket at their own table.

“Well that’s one massive party out of the way,” said Vision.

Wanda smiled. “Speaking off. What do you say we skip the whole big wedding thing, this time?”

Vision turned his head to look into her beautiful green eyes. “What did you have in mind?”

“You, me, the boys, the family, a Rabbi, and a temple, and then we all go home and eat dinner and watch movies.”

He leaned down and kissed her softly, supporting her chin with his finger. “I think that is a perfect plan.”

Sarah and Scott were seated at the same table as Wanda and Vision and smiled at them. “So we have some news.” Began Sarah.

“You’re getting married?” asked Wanda without missing a beat.

“How’d you guess?” asked Scott.

“If you didn’t want anyone to know, you should have hidden the engagement ring better,” said Vision noting the ring Sarah was currently wearing around her neck. “Have you told Cassie and Teddy yet?”

“No,” said Sarah. “We thought we’d tell them after Christmas when Cassie comes back from her mom’s.”

Wanda and Vision nodded. “We’re not going to do anything big or lavish. Just a ceremony with a Justice of the Peace and a small reception. Just the family.”

“We were discussing our own wedding. Just a ceremony with a Rabbi and then dinner at the house.” Wanda smiled and sat up straight.

“That sounds awesome.” Said Sarah. “I do have one thing to ask, though. I was hoping you and Crystal would be my bridesmaids.”

Wanda smiled softly. “I would be honored.”

Two couples enjoying their happiness. One more, seated across the room, whispering sweet nothings to each other, and ignoring the world.

“I have some news.” Said Crystal.

“Good news, I hope?” asked Pietro.

“I got a job offer from Reed Richards,” She motioned to the gentleman sitting a few tables away holding a cute little girl in his arms who couldn’t be older than four years old. “But it’s in DC.”

“What’s the job?”

“Dealing with the government on behalf of his company. They’re in technological manufacturing and innovation, partially weapons, but not entirely. But they don’t have anyone who can effectively advocate on their behalf.”

“That sounds like an amazing opportunity for you.” He kissed her cheek.

“It’s in DC,” she repeated. Pietro frowned slightly but hid it well.

“DC is a wonderful place. Plenty to do, great people. I have several friends who live there.”

“I’m glad you think so,” she said with a smile. “Because I want you to come with me.”

“Really?” asked Pietro. “I would love to.” Crystal kissed him gently.

Poor Lorna was seated right across from them, casually observing everything. She wasn’t quite sure what they were talking about. But she was certainly happy for them.

She thought back to the circumstances that brought her to this moment, two boys, sent to summer camp. Two boys from separate parts of the world, ending up in the same camp…a camp that Kitty Pryde had told them about. A camp that was being run by her old mentor. Erik had convinced Wanda to send Billy to camp. She remembered that clearly.

“Lorna,” said Janet sitting down beside her. “You look deep in thought. What’s on your mind?”

“How is it that Vision ended up sending Tommy to this camp. Does he do that every year?”

Janet pondered this. “Actually no. This was the first time. It started with…hm…let me think.” She paused for a moment, trying to remember. “We just happened to get some information in the mail about this camp specifically, Vision didn’t think much of it, but then this girl named…what was her name. Oh. Katherine, Katie…. Oh. Kitty! Yes! That was her name. I guess Vision must have filled out the general information sheet and she showed up and sold the camp to Vision. He signed Tommy up and the rest is history.”

“Incredible,” said Lorna, circling the room with her eyes, looking for a specific person. “Excuse me for a moment.” She stood up and found her father.

“What an interesting coincidence, life is, wouldn’t you agree, Father?”

“I tend not to believe in coincidences, as you well know, daughter.” Responded Erik.

“I’m just saying. Kitty tells you about this camp her old high school friend is running, you somehow convince Wanda to go and then, by chance, Vision and Janet get a brochure in the mail about a summer camp run by the Summers brothers. Then, a girl named Kitty just happens to show up to sell the camp to him. I mean out of all the summer camps in the Western Hemisphere…” said Lorna. “I was under the impression Kitty was teaching Middle School in Chicago and not moonlighting as a camp recruiter.”

“I never taught you to beat around the bush. If you have something to say, I welcome you to say it.”

“Be honest Dad, was this your plan all along?”

Erik said nothing. He turned to his daughter and kissed her head. “I think, all that travel abroad has clouded your opinion of me if you think I am such a schemer and meddler in the lives of my children, and grandchildren,” Lorna said nothing, thus he continued. “I merely suggested to Wanda that Billy deserved a chance to be independent and make friends. I claim no responsibility for anything that happened after.” He sent her a small wink. “It is just a matter of power at work far beyond our understanding.”

Lorna’s lips twisted; eyebrow raised.

He moved out of the way, to grab himself a drink leaving his daughter standing there, her eyes fixated on her father.

The photographer approached Wanda and Vision and asked if he could get a group picture of the family. The parents grabbed their children, who grabbed Teddy and Cassie, who grabbed their respective parents, and the grandparents, as well as Pietro, Crystal, and Lorna.

They arranged themselves, with Vision, Pietro, Erik, and Scott in the back as the tallest of the group, the ladies taking the middle section, leaving the kids in the front. “That’s a big family,” noted the photographer with a friendly note.

They were all a family, and they would become even closer and grown in the years to come. Billy and Tommy smiled brighter than anyone else in the photo. They had found each other, they had brought their parents together, and that feeling like something was missing for their entire lives had completely vanished, being replaced with an overabundance of love, family and friendship. Their old lives were behind them, and now as they began their lives as teenagers and as men, the entire world stood in front of them, and the universe was full of possibilities because of the simple fact that they were all together now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments and your support. This is sadly the last chapter and it was a joy to write. Please leave any final comments and I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
